A Kind Spirit
by 10000reasons
Summary: It's the final chapters of this story, and a ruler is about to be decided. Kalos is going to make a great push and things are not going to stay as heavenly as they are now. Gallia is more apart of this war then she thought. Now is her time to help bring peace back to the world in war. It's obvious there's an end to this. But how will it come about?
1. Chapter 1

Gallia clutched onto her bouquet so hard she could feel the thorns. The vows were taking a lifetime. She was so excited for this day it was beginning to kill her like starvation. She tried not to lick her lips since she had expensive makeup on them. Her breath was extremely shaky, eager to finally be marked as Lucion's. The tradition was quite odd since it was nothing like she was used to. It was only fortunate that they went over it a few times. Finally! The vows were done and the Slowking took his sweet time, teasing her and her eagerness, to say the five magical words.

"You may kiss the bride."

It finally came! Gallia nearly tackled Lucion. They waited three long years for this, and it was not in vain. Unfortunately, the war was still raging on as hard as it was when it started. Sinnoh was a hard half and half, and the two regions Kanto and Johto wouldn't quit. But, at the moment, none of it mattered. The celebration was long and fun, but like the vows, it took a long time to have done. Gallia wanted most to just spend time with Lucion alone. Everyone was there. Miss Fi often asked about what she felt, how she felt, how happy she was, and what she planned to do from then on. This continued till finally the end of the party was coming and Gallia was asked one more question.

"So, how many children are you planning to have?"

Gallia chuckled to herself and replied, "For the most part, Lucion and I plan to have a daughter."

"Ooh, a girl. Surely you'll want a boy or two," Miss Fi smiled.

"Of course, but we want to have at least one girl," Gallia explained.

Miss Fi nodded in understanding, "I understand. A girl would be nice. If you ever need someone to check you up and all then I can help. Just come to my shop and I'll help."

"Thank you, Miss Fi," Gallia hugged her.

"You welcome, dear. I must be going now, I have plenty to do… and so do you," She whispered.

Gallia giggled.

"Well, goodnight to you both," She said getting up with Zuros.

"Good luck, Lucion. And remember: happy wife, happy life," Zuros winked at Gallia.

"That's good advice, Zuros," Gallia complimented, shooting Lucion a look.

Lucion sighed and shook his head. The four were in front of the church. As they waved good bye, they parted ways, on couple going one side, the other going the opposite.

"That was the first time I saw you talk in front of someone you didn't know," Gallia smiled.

"You were worth it," Lucion hugged her.

She giggled and tucked herself in his grasp as they walked.

"Lucion, will we… you know… tonight?"

Lucion looked puzzled. He did a bit of math in his head and the gears clicked.

"Oh, already" He chuckled nervously.

"If you aren't ready than I can wait," She blushed.

"No, it's okay," He scratched his head, "I just didn't know you were ready yourself."

"We've been cuddling in bed since the beginning of our relationship. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a smile and cocked eyebrow.

"I suppose," He shrugged.

They were right by the manor entrance. Lucion swept her off her feet before going in. She shrieked but laughed with him happily. The rest of the night's affairs best be left out.

The next morning, Gallia had expected him to be in bed with her but alas, he wasn't. He was probably off at a meeting again. But either way, everything was fine to her. After all, she probably had an egg growing in her by now. Her mind was bent on it.

"So what do I have? A boy? Or will it be a girl?" She asked herself out loud, "What am I asking myself for? I should go see Miss Fi now."

With that, she dressed and went to the Sojourner's Closet. Since she lived her for three years, she was very well aquatinted with the city now. She stopped in front of the shop and took a deep breath.

"Here we go," She smiled.

She fast-walked in side and found Miss FI, "Miss FI, Lucion and I…"

She looked around and whispered, "I want' to know if I'm pregnant yet."

"Oh," Miss FI smiled happily, "Well, I can't help you yet. I know Lucion and he wouldn't want to touch you until you mated. I can't help you for a few days. Just come back in a week and I can help then."

Gallia groaned, "I can't wait that long!"

Miss Fi giggled and shushed her, "You'll just have to, honey. Don't worry, if you don't think about it then it'll all fly by. Trust me. How about this, I have a… friend that could use your expertise in baking. Her shop is not far from here. It's just a block down to your left. She will probably be in front of the bakery. She's heard of you so say your name, tell her I sent you, and you should have no trouble getting that job. You may have seen it, passing me up."

"The Braixen?" Gallia asked.

In the three years she was also quite well versed in the species of Kalos.

"Yes, her name was my alias. She's only ten years younger than me but she hasn't evolved yet. Only because she carries an everstone."

"Yes, and we both know what those do," Gallia smiled, "I'll take you up on that offer."

"Good, Lucion should be coming soon, so if you want to stay and say good morning then you can."

Gallia had decided against it, being she wanted to know about her job as soon as possible. She traveled a block away and found the fairly large bakery. Pokémon came in and out once in a while. It was also a café. Gallia saw a Braixen step out with a rang and bucket of water. She happily cleaned off her tables outside her bakery.

"Excuse me," Gallia said.

"Hmm? Oh what is it?" She asked kindly, "Are you a customer, sweety?"

"No, I was told to see you. My name is Gallia; Miss Fi sent me here for work."

The Braixen widened her eyes and grinned, "Oh, what a surprise. My, you are simply stunning! I've seen many a Gardevoir, but none like you. I see you married my ex-courter."

She laughed a little and saw Gallia's shocked expression.

"Oh, I forget that not everyone knows that story. You'll have to forgive me; we had no relationship at all. He used to be a childhood love interest of mine. It was during the time when he was just a Riolu."

"Oh," Gallia sighed, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't find it possible that he had a relationship he didn't tell me about."

"Of course he would tell you! You knew about Penelope didn't you?" She asked.

"Her, I've heard about. We used to be friends. I called her sister and she called me Zeru."

The Braixen looked at her with eyes of surprise and fawned, "Aw, how touching. You must have felt honored. Not just anyone can earn such a nickname."

Gallia chuckled and asked, "You mean it's a bigger deal than I know?"

She looked stunned and exclaimed, "Why, of course! It's a high honor to be called family. As a matter of fact, we have a tradition. You see, Kalos is very formal, you cannot use nicknames unless your family. If you were to receive such a name from a friend then they are claiming that you will have their inheritances if they die. There's more to it, but that would take a month to explain. Zeru is a slang of 'sister'. It's a very good name to carry."

"It sure sounds big. One time, everyone was calling me that. I don't know why but it felt like it was supposed to mean something."

"Explain," said the Braixen.

"Well, I used to live in Placid. A village in Johto," She began, "And well, as everyone was packing, Lucion and Miss FI, called me that. It was as if that was the last time I was going to see them."

The Braixen nodded in understanding, "I think they were purely worried about you. My sister tends to be very protective for the ones she loves. You fall in that line, I hear. I'm sure she's told you who I am."

"Felicia, yes?" Gallia asked.

She nodded and replied, "Yes, that's right. Use my name as an Alias will she? Hmph."

"I think that shows she loves you," Gallia defended with a smile.

"Yes, perhaps, but… Oh forget it. So, what sort of things do you bake?"

"Bread, pastries, you name it," Gallia smiled proudly," I can bake just about anything."

"Well, I'll finish up here and you can show me. I'll put you through a series of tests and if you pass them perfectly, not acceptably please note, and you learn the kitchen rules, then you can come on."

"Alright then," Gallia agreed.

Felicia finished her work and then took Gallia to her massive kitchen where tones of other bakers worked. She introduced them one by one and then began testing Gallia. She felt a bit nervous, but her work was perfect. After leaning a few rules of the kitchen, such as cleanliness and so on, she was hired on. Gallia was assigned for her first day to be tomorrow. It took most of her day away. She had walked back to Miss Fi's shop to tell her the good news. Miss Fi was delighted.

"Oh, well done dear! Now, I hope she didn't give you any trouble. She wants her workers to be the very essence of perfect you know."

"Actually," Gallia smiled, "She was impressed with my work. Very happy to have me."

"Oh, that's good. Lucion is upstairs sorting the herbs, if you want to see him," She smiled.

"Certainly," Gallia smiled.

Gallia climbed the stares, greeting Glen on Burn's shoulders and Denim at the top of the shelves taking things out of the box Glen was holding.

"Hello, Burns…Glen? And of course, Denim too," She smiled.

Glen chuckled nervously and tried to confirm he saw her.

"Don't turn around," Denim said calmly.

"The temptation is a little overwhelming Gallia," Glen smiled.

"Oh?" Gallia asked.

"He says you should move along," Burns translated bluntly.

"Ah, sorry," Gallia scratched her head.

"No harm it… yet," Glen strained.

"Stop squirming," Denim sighed.

"The trial of that is a bit of a challenge, friend."

"I realize this."

"Better leave, Gallia," Burns said, completely relaxed.

He didn't seem to mind that he had someone on his shoulders.

"Alright, be careful," She left.

"Trying to," Glen strained, "Brother, I don't know if my arm can last this long, can you not take the box instead?"

"Won't fit up here," Denim replied.

"Right, size. Damn it," He cursed.

Gallia shook her head. Zuros crossed in front of her.

"Oop, sorry there, Gallia," He smiled.

Zuros was sorting some more MBs. Move books for those who don't know. He wore glasses and had his friendly looks on.

"It's fine, Zuros. Do tell, how are you and Miss Fi doing?" Gallia asked curiously.

"Still planning it. You were lucky how you could fit yours in. Felicity and I have too much to work with, never can get to it. For more than twenty years now."

"That's a long time. You have been dating for…"

"I lost count."

"And you've been engaged for how long now?"

"I just answered that: twenty years now."

Gallia put a look on.

"What? We never can get to it," Zuros defended, "I mean it, we can't."

Gallia shook her head.

"Two military leader, Gallia," Lucion said without withdrawing from the herb duty.

"That does explain a lot. So, is Miss Fi still in command of you?" Gallia asked.

"Yes, she is." Zuros answered.

"Okay… well… Uh, that's all I have for small talk," She chuckled.

"Well, goodbye then, off to finish my work," He smiled.

"Bye," Gallia giggled and moved out of his way.

"Hi, honey," Gallia smiled.

"'honey?'" Lucion asked.

Gallia rolled her eyes and showed him the ring.

"I need to get used to that," Lucion shook his head.

"Well, don't you want to call me something back? We mgiht as well," Gallia said with a low voice.

"Well, I never really thought about it," Lucion shrugged.

"Then try something," Gallia smiled eagerly.

Lucion looked puzzled and sat there stunted.

"Uh."

Gallia waited.

"You look lovely today, Zeru," He tried.

"You already call me that. But, out of curiosity, how is it that you know the name Penelope gave me?"

"Penelope gave that to you? Well, this was no chance marriage then," Lucion said amazed.

"I know it to be like an invisible will," Gallia shrugged.

"More than that I'm afraid. Between women, it's asking you to mate with their mate if they die before their mate does. She probably didn't explain it to you since you were young then."

Gallia chuckled to herself and pulled out her pocket watch.

"I miss her," Gallia smiled, "I don't know what to do without her."

Lucion shook his head, "She helped me too. But, I think she would have wanted this to happen."

Lucion took her hands and kissed them. Gallia cheered up.

"When will you be home?"

"Late, unfortunately. There's a lot I have to do before they day runs out."

Gallia rolled her eyes and kissed him, "Just get it done and get back. I want to spend some time with you alone."

"I'll do my best," He promised.

She giggled and pulled away, "You better."

"I will, I just need to get back to it," He gave her a look.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted," She said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant, hon."

"Ooh, you're getting used to it already."

"I thought you would be proud. I'll see you at home," He returned to his work.

"Alright. Work hard," She blew a kiss.

Gallia Left down the stairs greeting the Pokémon Pyramid on the way.

"By you three," She smiled.

"Good day," Burns said, still relaxed as ever.

"Will see you," Glen replied.

"Good day," Denim finished, "A little higher."

"I am doing what I can," Glen argued.

Gallia shook her head. She waved goodbye to Miss Fi and went back home. Kira and Rainer appeared out of nowhere.

"Gallia," Kira smiled, "Look, Rainer evolved!"

Rainer put his hands to his hips and mad a noble pose.

"Well well, it seems that you are growing quite nicely. Only a matter of time for you," Gallia smiled at Kira.

"I know, I can't wait. So, how did you routing go? Good I hope. Since you weren't here, Rixon and the others are just hanging around. They're in the living room, I think. We've been playing a card game with Pa. Ma is cooking right now."

"And speaking of which; could you help, Gallia?" Yelled her mother.

"Coming," Gallia called.

"You two go back to your game and I'll help Ma," She smiled.

"Got it, see you Gallia," Kira waved.

Rainer left too. Gallia walked into the kitchen seeing her mother whipping some icing.

"Gallia, put those in the oven. They're ready."

Gallia took the pastries and did as she was told.

"So, where have you been?" She asked.

"I went to check with Miss Fi and see if I was holding anything. She said she couldn't tell until a week."

"Excited?" Asked her mother.

"I am," Gallia replied.

Gallia traded words with her mother for a little longer then joined her friends with the pastries.

"Gallia, want to play a game of Liar?" They asked.

"Sure," She smiled.

They reshuffled the cards to Kira's relief. By that game she had a dictionary in her hand. The game lasted forever. One couldn't go without lying, unfortunately. Lucion soon entered the scene. He took a deep breath and stretched entering the room.

"Hi, Honey," She smiled.

He smiled and walked behind her to see the game they were playing.

"It's Liar," She explained as if reading his mind.

He nodded and shrugged.

"Want to play?" Zuros asked.

He shook his head and adjusted his red scarf.

"You going somewhere again?" Gallia asked.

He nodded curtly.

"Just stopping by?" She asked dully.

He clicked his tongue.

Gallia sighed, "Okay, but be quick to come back."

He winked at her and dropped a few things before heading back out.

"I wonder where he's going this time," Gallia hummed aloud.

Her friends and family all shrugged. They returned to their eventually landing on Gallia's father being the one with all the cards. They played a few different games till Lucion came back again. He looked tuckered out this time.

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Gallia asked.

She noticed Nini and Milly were looking at her wearied.

"What?"

"That's going to be a little hard to get used to," Nini said to herself.

"You said it," Milly agreed.

Gallia scoffed at them and looked at Lucion. He had the same look before trying to change it so she didn't see it. Unfortunately, she already caught him.

"Lucion, were married, I can call you whatever I want," She glared, but nonetheless smiled.

He shook his tried not to yawn at her.

"It looks like it's time for bed for you," She got up, "Come on, let's go."

"You going too?" Milly asked.

Gallia smiled and replied, "Yup."

She left with her mate leaving her friend to try not to laugh. Her family struggled to do the same. Her father however was clacking a smile. Gallia walked with him up the stairs.

"If you wanted to you could stay with them," Lucion said tiredly.

"No, I prefer to stay with you," She hugged his arm.

He yawned again and chuckled. Lucion opened the door to their room and dropped on their bed.

"You feeling okay?' She asked.

He sat up and replied, "I just had a long meeting with the strategists. We failed to capture an important point in Sinnoh. They looked at me to make things right.

"And?" Gallia asked sitting next to him.

"Well, I did. I found the holes in their strategy. It appears, that Felicity and I are needed more than ever now. I won't be spending much time with you like I wish I could."

Gallia listened to him sympathetically.

"I just hope you don't find that angering at all," He looked a bit worried.

She smiled, looked down, and sighed, "Lucion."

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "You know I would never do what Denim's wife did to him. I can wait. Just promise that I will get a piece of you from time to time."

"It's pretty bad. I don't even think I can do that," He said dropping his ears.

Gallia's smile disappeared. She looked for a new solution. She stood up and kneeled in front of him.

"Honey," She said, staring in his eyes, "It may take a while, but I know that I will see you from time to time. And when I do I know it will feel all the better. Patients is a very rewarding trait."

He looked down again. Gallia turned his gaze back to her.

"Lucion."

Gallia kissed him and slowly removed his scarf. She continued by removing his cloak and then kissing him again moving on top of him as it deepened.

"At least, we have this moment… together."

Gallia gave him room to sit up again.

He smiled again and kissed her neck. She moaned and blushed feeling his breath crawl over her skin. She hugged his head and fell on the bed. Lucion traced his paw up her stomach.

"That feels nice," Gallia whispered to him.

He continued to softly caress her as she was wrapped around him. Her breath became a bit labored. Lucion was still kissing her neck. She moaned more and grasped his fur on his head.

"Lucion that…"

She couldn't finish her statement. Instead she muffled another moan. She started to scratch behind his left ear. He liked being scratched their a lot. He looked relaxed. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Galia smiled and positioned him under the covers so he could sleep better.

"Sleep well," She kissed.

He stirred and relaxed again. Gallia wrapped once of his arms around her rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted with him. The day was long for him; he needed it the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gallia stirred up and woke up. She felt a bit groggy but the sleep was good to have. Something, however, didn't feel right. She looked at a clock read the time.

"Eight hundred sixteen… Eight hundred sixteen? Oh no, I'll be late!" She shouted.

She quickly got up and tried her best to ready herself as fast as possible. Lucion wasn't away either and her yelling certainly helped to get him up. He jumped and looked around.

"You seem a bit on edge," Lucion said putting a paw and his left side.

"I have a job and I'm going to be late on the first day! This isn't good, calm down; calm down! I'll make it; I'll make it! Where's my stupid purse!"

Lucion walked around the bed and picked up the little hand bag.

"Oh, thank you!" She kissed him and ran out the door.

She came back and gave him another kiss, "Good morning by the way."

"Gallia, I could…"

"No, its fine, I'll be back around three. Bye," She ran.

Lucion stared at the wide open door.

"…just run you there?" Lucion finished.

He shrugged and sighed then looked at the clock. He squinted hummed. His eyes widened.

"Aw, crap!"

Gallia ran all the way to the Market District and to the bakery.

"Oh, hello, Gallia," Felicia smiled, "My, your early today."

Gallia was gasping for her breath. Her breath stopped and held.

"What?"

Felicia smiled and lifted an eyebrow, "You're supposed to be here twenty minute from now. You're that early."

"I thought…"

"Well, since you're here I guess I can add you to the clock. Go ahead, I have you signed in. Shelby will help you out if you need it," Felicia smiled.

Gallia shook her head and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello, Gallia. I wasn't expecting you so early," Shelby smiled.

"I mixed up my time," Gallia smiled, "But since I'm here I could use the extra money."

"Well then, we could use another Oran Berry cake. Get that going would you? Felicia said you're an expert at it."

Gallia put on an apron and replied proudly, "I most certainly am."

Gallia took a bowl and began her work. Order after order came in: bread, cupcakes, muffins, cookies, biscuits, and whatever else that had to do with the oven or flour. More workers began their shifts too. They were all female so they ended up talking about the most open things.

"So, how are you and your husband doing?" Shelby asked.

Gallia shrugged and still whipping some icing, "A good start so far. No fights, no arguments, good times; whatever else."

Shelby laughed with her and heard another worker yell at them, "You're lucky; my husband barely notices me."

"Maybe that's because you never cook anything for him or even touch him, you-know-where!" Laughed another one of Gallia's coworkers.

"Lydia, Eris, keep it down a little. You never know if there's a customer going to walk in."

"Speak of the devil," Pointed Missy.

She was also someone who worked there. Gallia kept working on the icing when it finally showed signs of thickening.

"At last," Gallia sighed.

"Hard stuff, right?" Shelby asked humor-filled still.

"Well, it's not a piece of cake," She giggled.

Shelby shook her head but laughed a little.

"Thank you! Come again," Missy waved, "That went well. So, about your husband, Gallia, is he any good?"

Gallia rolled her eyes. The intercourse talk was getting a little too annoying.

"Well, yes, I'd have to say. He's pretty quiet, but when he's comfortable talking to you he actually has a lot to say."

"Ooh, strong but silent type," Eris smirked, "Sexy."

"Don't even think about it," Gallia snickered, "But yes, that's a word for him."

"What's his name?" Missy asked.

"Lucion," Gallia replied.

Every girls smile began to disappear.

"Lucion? As in the… Solder Lucion?" Lydia asked.

"Yea, why?" Gallia replied trying to lighten up the mood.

"He's one of the Hands. You… know that, right?" Shelby asked.

Gallia nodded and replied, "Yea, he told me before we got married."

The girls looked at each other.

"You must be waiting for heart break," Lydia shook her head as if the matter was unacceptable.

"What? Listen, I know the cost and I'm still willing to go through it. I know more about Lucion than you think," Gallia defended.

"Gallia, don't you know all of their stories? They're cursed. Look at the facts: Denim got dumped and thrown out, Burns lost his wife and her side of the family as well as his sister, Glen was also dumped and lost his parents and grandparents, Zuros lost his sister and lived as an orphan with no known family members, and your husband… Lost everything."

"He still has the Pederson Manor, his brothers, and me. Not everything was taken from him. I didn't know most of their past but I knew pretty darn well what happened to him. He told me everything that I needed to. If I need to know more, then he'll tell me. I don't care what can happen."

"So you know he was married before you?" Lydia asked as if that was supposed to shock her.

"You mean Penelope? Yes. He also had two sons named Riley and Ricky, twins. Penelope and I were friends, sisters almost. Like I said: I know more about him than you think. But how do you?"

"E-e-everyone knows about the Hands," She stuttered, "They barley have any secrets."

"I sure didn't. At least, not that much," Shelby shrugged.

Gallia sensed something instantly. She looked at Lydia and scoffed silently. She returned to whipping and walked over to give her the frosting.

"You're her, aren't you?" She asked.

Lydia paused and looked at Gallia trying to not show anything but confusion.

"You're the one who forced Denim to leave you," Gallia clarified.

Lydia looked vandalized.

"H-how…?"

"And now the husband you have is ignoring you? How ironic. You just can't seem to find attention, can you?" Gallia asked tensely.

Lydia was silent, shocked. She looked away in shame.

"I pity you," She shook her head.

Lydia took the frosting and was silent for the rest of Gallia's shift.

"So how was your experience?" Felicia asked with a smile, "I hope that It wasn't too pressing for you."

"No, not at all," Gallia replied, "But… do you know Lydia at all?"

"Not much, just what she tells me. She's a great conversation. Why?"

"No reason. She just had a… lot of information about the Queens Hands that she was willing to share."

"Probably warning you about their so-called curse, yes?" Felicia smiled, "Don't you worry about that, honey. I'm sure it's just the woman herself who gets herself into that. I do have to admit though. I don't know how long I could go without my mate if he was away that long. I guess it was a good thing I didn't make any moves on Lucion. Get my meaning?"

Gallia smiled; she laughed.

"Well, you'd best be on your way," Felicia subsided, "Here's a schedule I forgot to get to you. That should keep you from getting too early… or late."

"Thanks," Gallia smiled.

"Goodbye, hon," She waved.

"Bye," Gallia smiled.

Gallia traveled to Miss Fi's shop.

"Hi, Miss Fi," She smiled.

Miss Fi was talking with someone. It was a Lucario, but it wasn't Lucion. He had somewhat of the same attire and he seemed to act a bit cheerful. Gallia opened the door and a burst of laughter shot out.

"Yea, so it's been good," The Lucario finished, "So how about you. I hope Lejean and his rabble is doing fine."

"Well, technically there my rabble right now. But they've been fine. Oh, you simply _must_ now this. Lejean has been remarried. She's the sweetest young lady you'll ever know."

"She tolerant?" Asked the Lucario.

"Of course I am," Gallia smiled.

"Oh, speaking of Darkrai! Ranger this is the girl: Gallia. Gallia, this is a very good friend of mine named Ranger. You won't believe who else he is."

"Do tell," Gallia said eagerly.

"I'll give you a hint: I was supposed to be dead."

Gallia crinkled her eyebrows and thought about it.

"Gallia, he used to live in the Village of Lucario's," Miss Fi grinned brighter.

"Are you… Lucion's brother?"

"Very good! I'm the second oldest of the family," Ranger chuckled, "Lucion, eh? I haven't heard him be called that ever since… Well, I don't remember."

"Ranger, huh? How did you get that name?"

Ranger shrugged and replied, "I wouldn't be called Ranger by my mother… if she were alive. The name you one would call me if they were family—which you are—is Liuveren."

"I like it. But, for your consultant, I will call you Ranger. How did you get that name?"

"Lej… Lucion gave it to me. I specialize in ranged combat. I was always a dead hit."

"Ranger is here to let his brother know he's alive," Miss Fi smiled.

"So, if you lived at the village then how do you know Miss Fi?"

"Felicity? I met her when I decided to step out of the village like my brother. Ran around the world a hundred times, but I found him eventually."

"Oh, I see," Gallia nodded.

"Ranger?" They heard.

They looked at the door. Lucion was frozen in front of the door. His eyes were glued on Ranger.

" _Lejean! Connemt Azev-vuos oto_?" He asked in Kalosian.

Lucion didn't answer. He stared into his brother's eyes.

"I take it you are quite shocked," He smiled.

" _Jo no compto plus los ammoos vuos azev ponse que vuos Vre Je merts_ ," Lucion finally replied.

Ranger looked down and chuckled to himself.

"Look at you! You're just as tall as I am!" Lucion said his first outburst.

"I know," Ranger smiled, "And what about you, eh? The Queen's Hands? That sounds like you really moved on!"

"Well, I had motivation. I just wanted to make Arie proud," Lucion smiled.

They suddenly went quiet.

"She would have been," Ranger looked down.

"I hoped as much," Lucion sighed.

Lucion cleared his throat after a little bit of an awkward silence.

"Gallia, could you come with me? This is important… Let me rephrase that: urgent."

Gallia looked at Miss Fi and asked, "Uh, did I do something wrong?"

Miss Fi shook her head.

"No," Lucion assured, "You've been given a summon."

Miss Fi and Ranger widened their eyes.

"What is a summon?" Gallia asked.

Miss Fi looked at her and replied, "The queen is asking for you."

Gallia's stomach churned.

"Uh, see me? For what?" Gallia asked.

"It's fine, just come with me," Lucion motioned.

Gallia listened and followed him to a new door. Above read _The Castle_.

"I've never been in this district before," Gallia said musing at how quiet it suddenly got. Only so many Pokémon were there. They were either doing a job or sharing a conversation. Lucion stopped at the doors.

"Lusion," The guard nodded.

They opened the doors to the castle. Gallia felt nervous but she was excited. Ever since she was nine she dreamed of castles and played pretend with her friends. She always played the part of a princess. They traveled past painting and antechamber to get to their destination. Zuros and Glen were on duty at this moment.

"Ah, Lucion, at last. I don't know, why but we've been posted at the door. Her majesty never does that unless she's expecting something important. Gallia? What are you doing here?" Zuros asked.

"Tell the queen…"

"She wants you to do that," Glen interrupted.

Lucion sighed and looked at Zuros, "Instruct her what to do when she enters. Remember, if she so much as sneezes in their she might get killed."

Lucion looked at her and took a deep breath and entered.

"He doesn't mean it. But it is considered rude. No coughing, sneezing, sniffing, wheezing, etcetera whatsoever. Got it? Oh, and don't look at her. She's afraid of germs and doesn't like to be stared at. Remember, to bow when you want to express thankfulness and bow when you got to the right distance. That would be two feet from the steps, got it. It's a little hard to see in their due to the queen not liking bright lights. Now, in there, we've been given orders to neutralize whoever causes a threat. If you so pose one and she feels it, you will give Lucion, Burns, and denim no choice but to attack you. She's very timid even though she's reached her adulthood. She was traumatized by an assassination attempt Lucion foiled so you can imagine how much she worships him. He's probably putting in a good word in your defense should you seem threatening."

"Okay, wait, stop!"

"Shh! Don't raise your voice either. She hates loud noises!" He whispered loudly.

He was silent for a moment.

"Whew, okay. By the way, she does like it if your clean. Have you, at all sweated?"

"Yes, I work at a bakery," Gallia replied.

"Ugh, great. She will try to work with you. Don't worry, you'll be fine. We try to tell her but she only listens to Lucion. Again, the childhood trauma. Lucion won't tell her that she won't catch anything from the distance you will be because he thinks it helps avoid assassination attempts."

"She's ready for her," Burns mumbled.

"Gallia, are you ready?" Glen asked.

"No," She replied petrified.

"We're walking in with you, don't worry. I can walk you until you're at that place before her. The faster you do this, the better. Ready yet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gallia replied.

Gallia took a deep breath. Zuros and Glen walked her in.

"Look down, she doesn't like you looking at her," Zuros reminded.

Gallia looked down.

"Stop, kneel, good, now get up and you're on your own. Don't look up."

She tried to stop him from leaving but she forced her eyes shut so she wouldn't look up too much. She had just enough to see Lucion kneeling down at her thrown in a shadow. A cloth tent like structure hung from the sealing down over around the high throne chair. It cast such a shadow that no one could see in it. She was whispering something to Lucion.

He nodded and stood up, "Her majesty welcomes you to her courts and asks about… Placid."

Gallia choked back a sob hearing the name of her home.

"She wishes to know if your home was really as peaceful as I, Lucion, have rumored."

"It was, your grace. I do not blame Kalos for any decolation but Johot who opposes you," He replied.

In a sense, she didn't lie. She did blame Johto, but she really had wished the Kalos picked a different picnic spot.

Lucion nodded, kneeled, and translated for his queen. The queen sounded relived with her answer and said another thing to Lucion.

He stood again and asked, "Her majesty now wishes to know: if she withdrew her men from your home would you be happy?"

Gallia was silent. She had to think of that. Would she? No, not actually.

"No, I feel it better if Kalos stays and defends it."

Lucion repeated her answer. She said another thing to him.

"Her majesty wishes to ask what Placid was like by your sources than my own. Please speak loudly enough so that she may hear you.

Gallia looked down. Where to being…

"Placid was small, but it was peaceful. It often had the sound of children laughing down the streets."

She stopped. She needed to play things at a better prospective.

"When I was a little girl I had much to look forward to. Miss Fi's shop, my friends, the next meal my mother would cook for me… And a stranger that I'd often seek the voice of. Me and my friends would often play games. Ordinary games with no specific rules. Games like tag, hid and seek, ball, and even pretend to be what we knew we never could be. We knew each neighbor by name. My father was always at work with his job as a carpenter. My mother stayed home to care for me and my sister. But we always left the house to play."

Lucion smiled at Gallia as she went on.

"My most favorite feature was the stranger. He was so quiet, mysterious, an, what I used to think, scurry. My friend often made up rumors about him, I didn't know what to believe."

She thought she heard the queen giggle. She shook it off and returned to finish her speech.

"I won't lie to you, I wish it could be what it was. But, for now, I ask that Kalos remain there until they can liberate it. It's the only thing that the people under the oppression can give so that you may free them. I ask you only take advantage of the help."

There was shuffling. The one sitting on the throne looked huge but then, stepping in the light, a smaller Pokémon showed itself. Gallia looked down as not to see her. She heard small feet walk down the steps and stop in front of her. Gallia gave into the temptation and looked up. A shiny Ralts?

"Thank you," Said her little voice.

Reached adulthood, eh? This pokemon didn't even sound like she was ten. The Ralts curtsied and scurried back to her throne to sit in the shadows. Wait, that wasn't the queen. A black mega Gardevoir, fierce in appearance, stood up and glared down at Gallia.

"Thank you, very much," She said softly.

She two curtsied then gave Lucion her hand. She didn't look like anything Zuros had said. Was that a prank? The shiny Ralts hopped for Lucion to pick her up. He did and held her with one arm. He took the queen's arm and led her away.

"Come on, your done," Zuros led her away.

"Which one was the queen?" Gallia asked.

"The Gardevoir. The Ralts is her daughter. Lucion was able to save them but her late husband has suffered before he could save him. She's the only thing the queen cares about unless it's Lucion."

"She's not in love with him is she?" Gallia groaned.

"I don't think so. She never showed any emotion to go that way. She just has a connection with Lucion more than anyone else. She trusts him with everything. He could say something's a bad idea and she would change it without argument."

"Why does she entrust him with so much?" Gallia asked.

"He's the only reason she's alive. She was married quite early. Twelve years old!"

"Twelve years?"

"Mm hmm," He nodded, "He told me to escort you home. He'll see you a few minutes when you do. He probably has to talk with the strategists again."

Gallia nodded. Zuros walked her all the way to her home. She instantly prepared for bed. However instead of going to sleep she read a book. She didn't like going to sleep without him. It actually turned into more of a habit. Lucion had taken until around one in the morning.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you," She replied closing her book.

Lucion dropped on the bed and yawned loudly. Gallia new to take it as a sign he was far more comfortable around. Probably shameless by now.

"Tired?" She asked smiling.

She laid on the bed on her stomach and rubbed his chest.

"They wouldn't seem to let me go. My name fell on their rosters. I'm going to be sent out to take back Sinnoh."

Gallia's eyes widened.

 _NO! NO! I won't let this conquer me! He has duties to his region too!_ She yelled at herself

"Orders are order, Lucion. You taught me that. I'll wait for you," She smiled.

"I have the month off entirely to get ready and spend time with you. Felicity has already talked to Felicia about it. Tomorrow would be a good day to start that, don't you think?"

Gallia's heart fluttered back up, "Of course! What will we do?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "You'll see."

They got under their covers and into each other's embrace. Gallia fell asleep in just a few minutes, thinking to herself.

"At last, I can spend just as much time with him that I did at Placid. I'm so happy!"

Tomorrow was going to be the best in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucion was lying in bed, waiting for Gallia to wake up. She stirred and faced up.

"Up at last," He whispered.

"Yup," She replied tiredly.

She stretched and sighed, "So what are we going to do today?"

Lucion smiled and sat up, "Well, I was hoping you would be comfortable outside the walls for a while. I have a place I go to when I'm flustered. I thought we could go there. I need to check something."

Gallia shrugged and replied, "What should I wear?"

"It's a long trip," He replied, "It'll take a few minutes."

Gallia nodded and got herself ready. Lucion only wore his cloak, scarf, hat, and had his walking stick. It was almost fall.

"Okay, I'm ready," She smiled.

"Good, come on," He motioned.

He led her out of the walls. Normally, one would need a pass. However Lucion, being a hand, was allowed to come and go as he pleased. Their trip started south.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked.

"You'll see," He replied.

"What's it like there?"

"It's very beautiful at this time of years. I just want to show you something."

"How far is it by distance rather than time?"

"A mile or less."

She traveled with him without rest. It was starting to tire her out.

"How much further," She huffed.

"It's not too far now," He chuckled, "Keep following, it's almost in view."

She groaned and kept up her walk.

"There it is," He pointed.

She saw a beautiful meadow before her.

"Whoa," She said in awe.

"Now, this isn't really it, but it means were close. Come on," He walked on.

They walked a little distance till they found a stream. It was quiet, peaceful, and perfect for a god rest.

"Can we stop there?" She asked, "I really need to stop walking."

"Sure," He nodded.

She sat next to a tree, just a yard and a half away from the stream. She sighed and blew out. The tree was nice. She examined it further. It was almost too nice. Come to think of it—though she wasn't a tree specialist—it looked extremely healthy.

"I planted that," He smiled.

"This?" She asked, surprised.

He nodded and replied, "It took me a while, but I got it back to health. It was just a sapling when I started on it."

She looked at its size, probably the tallest and thickest one in the entire meadow. He sat next to her.

"Is this where you go to when you're upset?" Gallia asked.

"Mm hmm, this is it," He smiled, "My grandfather took me here with my father when they were going to take me to see the city for the first time."

Gallia smiled and looked around. His grandfather and father took him here? That was big; it almost felt like an honor to be there.

"Wow."

Lucion chuckled and continued, "I just wanted to show it to you. It means a lot that you came all that way for this. It isn't much but… it's a piece of me that I like to come back to."

"I'm glad I can come here with you. It feels peaceful for some reason, almost… I don't know. Whatever it is, I like it here," She smiled, "But I have to say: that distance showed me how out of shape I am."

Lucion chuckled and shook his head, "How bad do your feet hurt?"

"A _lot_ ," She replied.

He picked himself up and positioned himself I front of her.

"Here."

He began messaging her feet. She relaxed and closed her eyes. The place was so quiet; the wind was the only sound coming. She felt like she could fall asleep. Lucion continued to rub her feet softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He stopped for some reason. He leaned over and kissed the top of her right foot breathing gently on it.

She giggled and said quietly, "Lucion, that tickles."

He moved up to her shin his breath crawling down her skin, sending chills up her back. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He moved up her calve and then her belly. She put her hand behind his left ear and scratched a bit. Lucion went up her chest and to her neck. She clutched his fur softly and slowly. He pulled back looking into her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, still scratching behind his left ear. It was nice to spend this moment with him.

"I wish we could do this more often," Gallia smiled.

"So do I," He agreed.

Gallia gasped at a sudden splash from the stream. Lucion chuckled and motioned it to come closer.

"This also happens to be where I met Valor."

Valor cuddled with Lucion and chirped happily. Gallia greeted her happily.

"So this is where they live?" She asked.

"Yes, every one of them. There what helps me relive stress. I just play with them and it all goes away," He replied, "And that reminds me of something. Valor, dig here and be careful."

Valor confirmed and dug up the area before stopping and sounding off again, "Pore! Pore!"

"Thank you, Valor," He pet her and took something out of a pouch.

It was a Lum berry. Gallia smiled at him for giving such a valuable berry.

"It's her favorite," He explained and pulled out a small box.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Something I put here after the tree was tall enough to not care. This was Little Arie's favorite kind of tree. This is her memory box as well."

He opened it and smiled at the contents. Inside was a picture frame, a book, a journal, a map, an MB, and a charm. The charm was small, having a cute locket hanging on it.

"What is all this?" Gallia asked.

"Memories," Lucion replied, taking the picture frame out.

"What kind?" She grinned accepting it.

"Good ones," He answered.

She looked at the frame with enjoyment.

"This isn't the entire family, only the ones before my father died. At least, my real father. My second one wasn't so great. Guess who's me."

She looked at the Three Lucario and four Riolu. She hummed and pointed at one of the Riolu.

"This one."

"Good job," He complimented, "I was only thirteen at the time. This one here is Ranger. And the two others are my other brothers before my mother started having girls. The on the middle is Auron and the other is Aaron. They were twins."

"Who's this here?" She asked.

"That was my Grandfather. His name was Luscious. My father, here, was named Lucian. Which leaves that one: my mother."

Lucion's mother smiled brightly and upright. She looked proud to be there. Her fur was very well cared for and her barbs were quite shiny.

"She's beautiful," Gallia stroked the image.

"Thank you. My father never really fell in love with her until she forced him to mate. When they spent their lives together he found a part of her he always wanted in a mate. Ever since, he had loved and cherished her, always taking good care of her and making her happy. And by force I mean blackmail, by the way."

Gallia snickered and nodded, "Okay, that's what I hoped. But out of curiosity, how did she blackmail him?"

"Well, she never told me the full story. She said she promised father never to tell even us. Apparently, it was humiliating for a Lucario of the village. I could live without knowing if it was as bad as she described."

"How did she describe it?" Gallia asked eagerly.

"Long time, don't remember," He shrugged.

"Oh, come on, you have to remember something," She lifted an eyebrow.

Valor sneezed.

"Bless you," Lucion pet, "Not really. I'm eighty-four, Gallia. That was… Well, I was pretty young. I think she said it had something to do with a hot spring. I don't think I'd go any further than that if I did remember."

"Well, it's good enough," She shrugged, "What about this?"

Luicon pulled out the MB and replied, "This was Arie's Favorite move: Force Palm."

He opened it and pulled out Arie's picture.

"This was her."

Gallia took the photo and smiled at the cute little girl on Lcion's shoulders.

"She's so cute," Gallia smiled.

"Yup, and she got pampered by the whole family. My sisters always helped her with her appearance and by brother's helped her with her fighting and mapping so she would have a head start in the training. Me for one, just took whatever care I could, taught her what I could, and learned from her in return."

"What sort of thing did she teach you?" Gallia asked.

"Just how to get through alright. I don't know how she was so wise but so young. She was around the time I was married with Penelope. This photo was taken a year before I met you."

Gallia put it down and looked through the book before closing it and putting it back. She pulled the map out.

"That's the village layout. I wish I put the location on there so that, if we ever get a daughter, she could pull it out and see what's left of it for herself."

Gallia happily looked over the map.

"This is very nice," Gallia smiled.

Lucion pulled out the journal, "Here these are full of my exploits between meeting you and leaving the village for the first time. Just in case you want to know more about me."

She smirked at him and took the journal. While she was reading, he started to mess with the charm.

"What's that?" Gallia asked.

"It's Arie's charm. She gave it to me before I left the second time. It was for good luck. It opens up and has hers and my mother's picture in it."

He showed them to her.

"That's very beautiful," Gallia smiled.

She read some more of the journal then put it back. Everything was returned to the box and buried again. The two walked back the city to spend the rest of the day there.

That day ended and the next few came and went with it. Gallia was with Miss Fi to see if she was carrying anything. Miss Fi had her paw on her wrist. She waited there for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" Gallia asked.

"Checking for a little one," She replied, "Well, unfortunately I don't think it worked this time. You'll have to try again."

Gallia seemed a bit downcast, "That's… too bad."

She took a breath and smiled, "Well, I suppose Lucion and I have all month anyway. He's on a big break before deployment to Sinnoh."

"Ooh, that should be nice," Miss Fi smiled.

"Yes," Gallia agreed, "I'm glad I can finally be an actual married woman at least for a month."

Miss Fi giggled and asked, "Have any big plans?"

"Not actually. Lucion has a few things he wants to do then… we don't know after that. I want to make the best I can with this time. Of course, we both still have work, so that should at least spread out his plans."

"Mm, that's good. Well, as for me and Zuros, we're finally getting to planning a wedding. I never thought it would be some much fun. AS for Zuros, he never thought it would be so tedious. I never saw it as that but I can't argue with him that much. It's a nasty bit of work.

"And you can't have it like ours. It was to be uniquely yours," Gallia added.

"A point I'm trying to get across, but he such is the way of a Hand," Miss Fi rolled her eyes, "Hey look on the bright side, when they're gone we can spend more time together. My shop will be closed when they're gone and I'll be working with Felicia at her bakery."

"That's wonderful. By the way… do you know one of the workers there? I think her name is Lydia."

"Oh, I know about that good-for-nothing. She has a curse of being ignored by her mates. She should have just stuck with Denim and be fine. She always has to merry the businessmen though."

Gallia rolled her eyes, "Wow, that is ironic. She and I barley talk since I figured her out. She just can't talk to me anymore. She tries not to look at me most of the time."

Miss FI chuckled and shook her head, "She's usually a gossiper. Have you yet heard about the story of… what was it again? Oh yes: the defecting Cubone."

"No, but how about the terrible story of the Hands?" She asked sarcastically, "She just can't stop talking about how horrible they are. Between you and me: I think she's trying not to regret forcing Denim out."

"I hear you," Miss Fi nodded, "She used to be crazy about him, you know."

"Sure she was. Well, I'd best get going. Lucion's probably waiting for me," Gallia stood up.

"Okay… have 'fun'," She smiled.

Gallia rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, most definitely. He'll have a great night."

Miss laughed and let her out of the office, "Good afternoon, baby."

"Bye, Miss Fi."

Lucion was laid down on a bench. Galila opened it up making him jump to his hind legs.

"Nothing," She clicked her tongue.

He sighed and seemed a bit sad.

"It's okay, there's always a next time," Gallia assured.

He smiled and gave her a look.

"Oh come on, we had fun the first time," She hit his shoulder, "So where to now?"

He looked a bit more cheerful. Gallia followed him out of the gates again. She actually liked traveling. Especially on foot. It helped her get some much needed exercise. Not to mention she finally got used to the long distance walks. They still hurt but they were like second nature. She had to wonder if he always felt that way. Valor was with them too.

"So, how did you and Valor get along?" Gallia asked.

Lucion turned around and walked backwards, "What?"

"How did you and Valor get to working together so well?" She asked.

"Well, I'll admit, Valor wasn't an easy companion to have. She and I just fell together. We just had rules. For instance: she had an issue of sleeping on my bag after swimming or doing something while she was still wet that I didn't like. She saw me do it and apparently she couldn't do it and didn't like that. So, we had this conversation…, and, apparently, she _won_ this conversation. I did not know this."

Gallia burst into laughter.

"So, the next time she did that naughty thing I pulled a prank. And she never did it again. Right Valor?"

He gave Valor a stink eye. Valor giggled and ran him.

"That's what I thought," He smiled, "But eventually, we fell in line to each other's rules and floated smoothly. She and I are a great team and will always be. Right Valor?"

"Vapore!" She agreed.

He nodded and smiled at Gallia.

"What about her name?" Gallia asked, "Why Valor?"

Lucion chuckled and replied, "Valor was named after my aunt. She was given that name because her parents wanted to act that way."

"She your favorite aunt then?"

"Yes, she was. She pampered me a lot," Lucion laughed.

"Ah, so you _were_ spoiled," She crossed her arms.

"No, she was my aunt. She could to that if she wanted. Same with the grandparents. But my father and mother raised in a particular way."

Gallia shrugged. They continued to have conversation's about each other's past and eventually came across their destination.

"Here we are," Lucion smiled.

"Oh my," Gallia said amazed.

"We had to leave this late so that we could make it without at wait. I think today should… yes, yes, it is," He looked through a few charts.

"Is what' Galila asked.

"You'll see," He replied.

It was dark out and the stars were out. She noticed something happen. Eventually it began quite a few some things. Then it became a comet storm.

"Whoa!" Gallia said amazed.

She had heard of these moments but never thought she could ever get to see one. She marveled at the sight of the lights racing down.

"I studied moments like this and found out one was happening here. I thought you would want to see it," Lucion stated.

"It's beautiful," She remarked.

Gallia leaned into Lucion and rest her head on his chest.

"I hoped you would like it," Lucion grinned.

The event lasted a few more minutes. Lucion carried her all the way back since she was tired from the journey. The day went by all too quickly for Gallia. She fell asleep in Lucion's arms. Lucion brought her to their room and set her down. She stirred and woke up.

"Here already?" She asked.

"There wasn't much distance to cover," He explained, "Well, in my terms."

She laughed and sat up. She changed and sat on the bed. Lucion was reading a book. Gallia smirked and laid on the bed. She crawled over to him and took the book from his paws.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that; I was getting to a good part," He chuckled.

She glared at him and tapped on his knee. He sighed.

"Alright, you have my attention," He rolled his eyes and stared at her.

"I'm not holding anything yet, you know."

"Okay."

She rolled her eyes and asked, "Don't you want to have a daughter?"

"Alright, fine, I just…," He shook his and finished, "I don't feel like tonight."

She groaned and gave him a pleading look, "Lucion, please?"

He stared back for a moment and sighed, "Alright."

She smiled and sat up to give hi room to move. She kissed him passionately. Gallia's excitement grew.

 _Maybe this time! This time has to be it!_


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and Gallia had visited Miss Fi in hopes of having something. Unfortunately, she didn't carry good news.

"Hmm, no, there's nothing. Sorry, honey, this time."

Gallia widened her eyes, "How? Is there something wrong?"

Gallia began to get worried. She couldn't understand it.

"I don't know dear. I'm writing a letter to a good friend of mine. She's a doctor who studies in this area. She'll know what to do," Miss Fi smiled.

"Okay," Gallia nodded calmly, "Also, there's another problem. Lucion, lately, hasn't been very much… in the mood."

Miss Fi smiled, "The problems of age. He's getting older than you think Gallia. Sure they can last for a thousand years, but their hormones aren't wild. Here, next time, give him this. It will help. But don't let anyone catch you with it. It's embarrassing."

"What does it do?" Gallia asked.

Miss Fi didn't answer. She smiled with a red shade.

"You can find out for yourself Gallia."

Gallia shrugged and hid it in her satchel.

"Thank you," Gallia smiled.

"Sure thing honey, and don't you worry, we'll get to the bottom of this," Miss Fi opened the door.

"Bye."

"Good bye, dear."

Lucion approached her, Valor following behind him, "Well? Anything?"

"No, not this time," Gallia replied, "She recommends we try again. This time, with this."

She peeked the root at him. He turned an unbelievable shade of red. Zuros caught a glimpse and burst into laughter. Gallia hid it quickly and blushed.

"HA! HA! HA! Have a good night you two," He shook his head and turned.

"Felicity, why?" He asked quietly.

"Alright, what is this?" She asked.

"Not here, Gallia, not here," He replied, "Take that home and don't say anything to anyone of having it. I… Huhhhh."

She hid it and rolled her eyes.

"Do we know what the problem is?"

"No, she's sending a letter to someone who can tell us though.

"Good, I really don't want to take that stuff for long," He whispered.

"Is it that bad?" She asked.

"Bad? It's humiliating," He said quietly.

He turned around at a sound. Glen was on Burn's shoulders again handing things to Denim. Glen had accidentally dropped a book.

"I had inquired you to take it," Glen sighed.

"I was busy," Denim replied.

Glen shook his head.

"Eh, Lucion, my friend, could you be of service to us and hand that to me?"

Lucion nodded and put the book in his hands.

"My thanks, and my apologies," Glen smiled, " _Pour l'omour de Dieu_ , we have get a latter soon."

Gallia giggled. Lucion shook his head and chuckled.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I've run out of things to do," Lucion replied, "And I'm not finished with work."

"Alright, then," She sighed, "I'll be with Nini and Milly."

"Meet you home," He nodded.

"See you for now," She waved.

"Same."

She stepped out and gathered her friends. They all went to the manor to play some card games. Rainer and Kira joined as well.

"So, are we carrying anything yet?" Milly asked.

"Nope, not yet," Gallia replied setting a card on the table.

Nini followed and asked, "Is this the second time you tried?"

"Yea, and now he… never mind," She stopped herself quickly.

"He what?" Milly asked.

"Don't say anything Gallia, I don't like where this is headed," Rixon pleaded.

"For once, Rix, I'm glad you're a guy," Gallia smiled.

"I want to know," Kira pressed.

"Yeah, what gives Gallia?" Rainer asked.

"Your too young and so are you."

"So how was work?" Rixon asked quickly to change the subject.

"Oh, thanks for asking. I've proven to be a big help, apparently. She's shortened my hours for the month since I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with Lucion. He's taken me to a lot of cool things. But each of them get less and less… Oh, there I go again. Sorry, Rix."

"Thank you," Rixon sighed.

"Well, it's been good, so sum it up. How about you guys?" Gallia asked

"Well, I need to get a boyfriend. I've been hunting for one for years now. Know any guys, Galia?"

Gallia smiled, "Ever heard of a guy named Ranger?"

"Ranger? Ooh, sounds cool. Who is he?" Milly asked.

Gallia's smile got bigger, "Lucion's only surviving brother. He got away from the destruction of his village. He's a pretty great guy. I like Lucion better but Ranger is great. He's probably out doing some duties by now. I'll ask Lucion about him and then I can introduce you two. Ranger is single and is looking for the 'perfect gal' if you get my meaning."

Nini smiled, "He sounds perfect for her. He a fighter?"

"He's a ranged fighter more like it. He has a very keen eye at ranged attacks."

"Ooh, nice. Well, moving on, what about you Nini?"

"Oh, uhm, I don't have anyone either," She said shyly placing a card down, "one ace."

"Liar," Rixon called, 'Oh crap."

"Hah! You have to take that whole pile now!" Kira laughed.

"On the bright end, you guys can't lie that easily," Rixon smirked.

Kira gulped.

"Yeah, you'd better watch out," He snickered.

"Know anyone that Nini could hook up with, Gallia?" Milly asked.

"Well, if you're not it she could always have a turn with Ranger," Gallia smiled.

"What are we playing?" Asked Galia's father.

"Oh, Da. Were playing liar. Want to join?"

Rixon was begging behind their backs.

"Sure why not, Rixon could use to lose some of that weight anyway," He replied.

"Oh, there are gods after all!" Rixon shouted out loud.

"Yea, reshuffle," Milly handed the deck to him.

"Fine, be that way," Rixon rolled his eyes.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Com in!" Gallia shouted.

Her mother opened it.

"Hi there," said a familiar voice.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Just looking to visit," He replied.

"Ranger! Is that you!" Gallia called.

"Gallia! Is that you!" He called back.

"Let him in, Ma; I know him!" Galila shouted and winked at Milly.

Milly's heart skipped a beat. Ranger came into view.

"Hello, is this a party? Wait hold on, you're playing liar am I wrong or right?" He asked.

"As sharp as they come, eh, Ranger?" She asked.

"You can't be called Ranger without that, right? Right," He chuckled, "I forgot Lucion was working but I thought it would be fine if I came anyway."

"Well, your timing is perfect," Gallia smiled, "Ranger, these are my friends and family from Placid. You met my mother, Grace. He's my father, Greg. That's my little brother, Rainer, She's Kira, my little sister. And these are my three best friends: Rixon, Nini, and Milly. Everyone, this is Ranger, Lucion's younger brother."

" _Benyer_ ," He bowed.

"Hi," They replied.

"It's great to finally meet you," Milly smiled, "She's said a lot about you."

"Never thought I'd become a topic. Mind if I join in?" He asked.

"Sure, but if you have anything new that would be better," Rixon smiled, "We've beeen playing this every time."

"Ever heard of the game _Durock_?" he asked.

"Durock?" Gallia asked.

"In Sinnoan it means: idiot," He replied.

He explained the rules briefly and put them in a practice round.

"Wow that was actually pretty funny," Gallia laughed.

The game ended when everyone but one ended with cards. That one was Nini.

"Well, you get the point now?" Ranger asked still laughing from the unfortunate end of Nini's luck.

"Yes, I need to get my revenge on Milly real quick so let's play another," Nini glared.

"Sure, I'll shuffle," Ranger smiled.

The cards were dealt and played. Lucion came home and interrupted.

"Lucion, welcome back," Gallia smiled.

"Lucion, Je veis vetre amende fairo," Ranger spoke.

Lucion nodded and leaned over Gallia's shoulder.

"It's _Durock_ ," She answered the unworded question.

He nodded and left up the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.

He came back down and pointed at the door. She sighed and picked herself up.

"What are you doing?" She repeated.

"My working hours were cut short. Emergency meeting has been called. The queen doesn't like to do these without me. I don't know why, but she wants you to be there."

"What? Why?" She asked with shock.

"She only summoned you," He replied, "She never explained why."

Gallia thought for a moment and shook, "I'm at her command."

Gallia went back.

"Something's come up; I have to go."

"What?" Kira asked, "Gallia, can't you finish this?"

"No, it's urgent. I have to go, be back late," She dressed warmly since the nights were getting cooler.

She met Lucion at the door. They traveled to the castle and entered into a loud room. Arguments were being thrown here and there.

"Just wait here, I'll let the queen know I'm here. She doesn't like loud noises when I'm not around."

Gallia tried to protest but he was too quick. She turned pale as she was stuck in the room with, probably, a thousand officers. She couldn't understand them. She focused her power on their minds and everything turned into an understandable language.

" _That is too dangerous! If we pull that off we'll lose more than we bargained for!_ " Shouted a general.

" _He's right! We can't afford to lose so many!_ " Shouted another, this time female.

" _The only deaths that will happen on this plan are the one you lead. This is the soundest strategy that there is!_ " Another general shouted.

" _Brigadier Jeril! We're not here to insult each other!_ " Miss Fi's voice sounded.

" _Commander Felicity Feonix, you may be the proclaimed leader of the Hands until their master's return but you are not the final word of this meeting!_ "

" _And you are not my commanding officer! I am yours; you will stand down,_ " She growled out of character.

Miss Fi was kind but when things got intense like this she had a whole other person Gallia saw as a complete stranger. Her speech would turn too. It scared Gallia no matter how many times she saw. In this case, only twice. The Brigadier did as he was ordered.

" _Now, We have been gathered today by order of the queen, but only by then will we start deciding which strategy goes and which strategy stays. For the most of our time, we need to discuss about the lost ground in Sinnoh,_ " She had begun.

" _Yes, and fast,_ " Interrupted an officer.

" _Quiet!_ " Miss Fi called before it got out of hand, "My proposals will wait for the queens presents."

" _And what good point is there in that?_ " Asked an officer on the far end of her, " _We need to know what you have so we can discuss it and then present it more flawlessly to the queen._ "

" _Lucion, that's why. He has more flawless strategies than anyone. Because of him, we now have a foothold on Johto, which is far more valuable that of Sinnoh. And thanks to the Hands and Captain Lucion's plans, we have secured it!_ Gallia?"

The attention all landed on her as she was leaning over a balcony edge.

"Gallia, what are you doing here?" Miss FI asked, suddenly turning back to her familiar self.

"She is here by my order," A soft voice said, "She has been summoned for the comfort of her home."

Every soul stood and bowed deeply. The mega Gardevoir was being accompanied by Lucion. He helped her sit down and stood right beside her. It was then that Gallia noticed the rest of the Hands in front of her a few steps down in front of her throne. A beautiful flying Pokémon happily joined the seat next to her.

"But isn't she Johtoan?" Asked a voice with a heavy Kalosian accent.

"Her race matters not," She replied, "I believe she will be of some help to us and our campaign."

There were a few mumbled being passed.

"Silence," Miss Fi ordered, "Your Grace, I have made my plans and have them written down. They are with Colonel Zuros as we speak.

"Zuros," The queen beckoned.

She was set on her throne as if she were boarded. Zuros took the plans and gave them to Lucion.

"Read them," She ordered.

Lucion began to read them aloud and an argument broke out.

"You don't possibly think that plan will have any effect against Kanto forces!"

The sound grew louder. Miss Fi shouted again and the crowed was quiet.

"My lady, forgive us, but… that plan is just as terrible as the one Jeral came up with," The officer finished quietly.

"What do you think Lucion?" She asked.

Lucion was quiet but her eventually said his peace, "I believe it is the only thing we have. My brothers and I have the power to break through, but… you must admit, Commander, that's the only things we'll be useful for here. Our training was based off of survival, not this. We're not invincible."

"But, it does seem logical in some cases," Gallia interrupted, "I mean, what about your master? If what I remember you talked about him, he's about to awake from his sleep. If you summon him in Kanto you can attack from the same end Johto, the rebels, and Kanto are attacking from. It'll be like a cavalry. Besides, you already have forces in the back, right? Your squad is the only one that can reach them."

The room was silent. Miss Fi looked at her in surprise. Lucion himself was amazed.

The Pokémon next to the queen floated up and smiled, "Yes, she's right! And If I can get there we can wake him faster. All we need to do is hold our ground and wait two more weeks for the seal to get weak enough for us to speed up the time table."

"But the hands will have to give up more of their strength!" Shouted an officer.

"Yes, strength they cannot regain."

Gallia thought a moment and clicked.

"A while ago, when Lucion saved us, he made something with healing herb. If he makes it again they regain their strength immediately. I never really left Johto except with my father to see my grandfather. He said that Kanto and Johto will not take too kindly to kids who are alone in the wilderness; so he taught me some secret routs they don't patrol. I could lead you to those!"

Lucon widened his eyes and shook his head at her, "That's dangerous, Gallia. Policy clearly states we can't put a civilian under danger."

"So you're offering me a position into the force?" She grinned, "After all, you taught me how to fight. I can take care of myself better off than when I was younger."

The small floating Pokémon smiled, "Forgive me, Lucion, but in small cases like this it is quite acceptable."

"But…"

"Very well," The Queen spoke, "I will allow you to be a strategist. You have already shown a talent for it. But only till the war ends."

"My lady?" Lucion asked shocked at her.

"I think she will be quite beneficial to us, Lucion. I ask you trust me on this."

He sighed and bowed, "Forgive me, my lady."

"There is nothing to forgive," She cracked a small smile.

Gallia felt a little proud of herself. However she felt she was soon going to hate herself. The meeting ended about a minute after and Lucion had walked the queen to her quarters before returning to Gallia. The walk was silent. Lucion said nothing to her. She was hoping for something from him eventually, but he remained silent all through.

"Lucion?" She stopped before reaching the door.

"Hmm?"

She swallowed and asked, "Are you angry at me for what I did there?"

He shook his head and replied, "No, I'm not angry."

"Then why are you so quiet?" She asked concernedly.

Lucion sighed and replying, "I'm just a bit surprised. Are you sure you know enough about the field to actually go out?"

"Well," She started with a shy smile, "You could always teach me. You have two more weeks with me. Besides, we go out of the wall every time anyway."

Lucion chuckled, "I suppose. But remember, you may, or will have to fight. And you're not going to just fight to force them to exhaustion. You will have to kill them. These battles are to the death."

Gallia's nerves were trying to best her.

"I…I understand," She tried to say confidently.

He nodded and opened to the door for her. She entered and took the lead climbing the stairs. He followed her inside the bedroom. They both prepared themselves to sleep and relaxed on the bed. Gallia spent some time on her book and remembered the herb. She finished the chapter of her book and got up to get it. Lucion somehow knew and hid his face behind his book.

"Lucion?" She asked.

He slowly peaked over his book seeing the herb.

"Huh, now?" He asked.

She felt a bit shy but she continued, "The sooner the better, right?"

"Gallia… I don't know, maybe not tonight," He sighed.

"Please?" She asked, "When we actually get something then we can stop, I promise. Of course, you can always change your mind later."

He stared at the herb and sighed in defeat, "Alright, but I do not want to stay on the thing for long."

Her heart fluttered, "Great! How do you have to take it?"

"I'll get it," He sighed.

He left and did a few things then came back with a bowl.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," He shuttered at the herb's smell.

Gallia licked her lips watching him swallow the mixture. He gaged and grunted.

"Legh, it's worse than I heard it was," He nearly shouted.

It was mostly for her humor. She giggled.

"Anything?" She asked curiously verifying him.

"Not ye…"

He started to rock and check his sight.

"Wow, I think I might have swallowed too much," He said falling over on the bed.

"Ooh, are you okay?" She asked.

He started to shake. His eyes snapped at her.

"I…," He tried to say something but instead he tackled her.

She stared at him in surprise.

He slowly got off and apologized, "S-s-sorry. D-d-damn it! I h-h-hate th-that stuff!"

"Are you fighting it?" She questioned.

"Trying to," He grunted.

"Lucion, it's alright," She stroked his arm, "We've done it enough."

Her touch drove him crazy. He tackled her again and kissed her furiously. She was beginning to like this herb.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week passed and Gallia was with Miss Fi again. This time, she was with her friend. Lucion was present as well.

"Gallia, this is my friend I was talking to you about," She smiled pleasantly, "Lillian, this is Gallia. Gallia, Lillian."

Gallia curtsied. The Lilligant did the same.

"It's nice to finally meet you Gallia," She smiled.

"Same to you," Gallia replied pleasantly.

"And Lucion, we meet again," She curtsied again.

Lucion bowed.

"So, how did the herb do for you?" Miss Fi asked.

Lucion turned red and away.

Gallia giggled at him and replied, "Maybe you should give us a reasonable measurement next time. He accidentally made too much… Not that I minded or anything."

Lucion growled.

"Oh, someone seems a bit grumpy," Lillian teased.

Lucion sighed.

"Can you figure out if there's anything wrong with me?" Gallia asked for his sake.

"But of course," She replied, "That is, _if_ there is anything wrong with you. Let's see what we have."

She began checking her in different ways and then her pulse. She seemed grim.

"Alright, I'd hate to say it but there just might be something wrong with you. You tried three times now?"

"Yes," Gallia hung her head.

"Well, you are welcome to try again and make sure that there it is not a coincidence, but I'll do some research. Urinate in this."

She gave her a container.

"Uh, why?" Gallia asked.

"The urine sample may be able to tell me your problem if you have any," Lillian smiled.

"Alright," Gallia said awkwardly.

Lucion left for her privacy, but he seemed just as downcast as her.

Gallia gave the cup back with a bit of blush.

"Okay, Felicity and I will get right on it. See you next week," She smiled.

"Alright," Gallia replied dully.

"Good bye dear and here's the herb with a better measurement this time."

Gallia smiled and accepted it.

Lucion turned towards the opening door. Zuros was helping a customer SO he didn't speak. Gallia tried to not cry.

"Let's go home to your special place, I need to think," She said quickly as not to give off signs of crying.

He nodded and began to lead her there. As soon as the reached outside of the wall she let a few tears slip quietly. Lucion could tell she was upset by her aura.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What's wrong with me, Lucion? I can't seem to get anything. What do I have to do to get a baby girl?"

Lucion didn't answer. He watched her sink. Lucion picked her up and held her tightly. She cried in his grip. By the time they reached the tree she was a bit calmed down. He set her next to the tree and sat next to her.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine," She replied.

Lucion stared at the stream. He felt like telling her something to cheer her up, but what?

He shook his head and looked up, "I used to come here an night wondering what Johto was doing, what they were thinking, plotting, planning. I couldn't stand not knowing; so, I picked myself up and, without orders, infiltrated their lines and ran into Placid. It was a perfect position. I hated Johto. They destroyed so much in the past. Even getting a redemption mission from there was living hell."

He chuckled, "But, incidentally, there was a girl who just wouldn't leave me alone."

He turned and smiled at her. She chuckled.

"And for some reason, I began to like this girl. She was curious, like me, wanting to infiltrate my lines and find my secrets. She did all too well, much like an expert. And I got attached to her."

She blinked slowly and asked, "Did this girl, by chance, become a nescience?"

Lucion raised his eyebrows stood up and squatted in front of her.

"Maybe. But if she was, I hope she remains that way. Because I don't really want to be left alone."

Gallia's smile grew a little.

"But, what do you think? Is she?" He asked.

Gallia inhaled deeply through her nose and replied playfully, "May-be."

She pushed his forehead causing him to fall on his back since he was down hill. She tackled him and rolled around. Lucion was a good fighter, but he never really wrestled all that much. Even with all his sibling he never had time to. But when he did he enjoyed every minute of it. Nonetheless, Gallia had more "experience" and managed to keep herself on top. She felt a lot better playing around like she used to. She slowly brought him to a kiss.

"Happier?"

"Yes actually."

She pulled her weight off of him and helped him up.

"Want to head back?"

She shrugged and nodded, "It would be best."

"Alright, come on," He pulled her up

Gallia stopped, "Can you carry me there? I don't feel like walking that distance."

"No, if you're going to travel with us you're going to have to be fit. Come on, move those legs," He grinned.

"You could carry me all that way too. I really can't run that well."

"Gallia, come on," He slumped his shoulders.

She gave him a persuading look. Lucion stared at it and made the hard decision to stick with no. In any hopes, he wouldn't 'make her cry'.

"No, sorry, come on."

She grunted and took a deep breath before starting on the trek. By the time they were at the city she was worn. But, at least, she didn't have to make any stops. On the way to their home they happened to run into a cloaked figure.

"Oh, excuse me," It said pleasantly.

Lucion moved and continued but paused.

"Eh hem," He cleared his throat.

The cloak stopped and turned. It left to an ally. Lucion motioned for Gallia to follow. She felt nervous doing so but she knew Lucion would straiten anything out.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucion asked.

He talked! Who was it?

The cloak lifted off and reviled that one Pokémon Gallia recalled during the council.

"I wanted to get out a little," She replied, "It was a little stuffy in the castle."

"My lady, please, you shouldn't look so suspicious. Loosing you means for us to lose the battle."

"Excuse me, aren't' you from the council?" Gallia asked.

"Yes," She replied, "I am Meloetta, queen of Unova."

"Queen of Unova? Wow, I never thought I'd meet you," Gallia curtsied.

"And I am pleased you did however," She curtsied in the air.

"My lady, If you would please, I must take you back," Lucion bowed apologetically.

"Why not travel with you for a while? After all, the queen trusts you with her own life. She can trust you with mine."

"My lady?"

"I was breaking the law before, but, now that you're here, I can walk about freely. You shall be my escort."

"I… Yes, my lady, I am your s to command," Lucion bowed again in defeat.

She smiled and asked Gallia, "Shall we."

Lucion begged with his eyes to encourage her to return to the castle. A grin of evil formed.

"It would be mu utmost pleasure."

She heard Lucon's heart break from betrayal. For some reason, she didn't' feel sorry whatsoever.

"Tell me, my lady, what would you like to do first?" Gallia asked.

"Hmm, perhaps a morsel would be nice. I do feel a bit famished," She smiled in response.

"Of course, my lady," Gallia bowed.

The two had achieved making friends out of each other and shared many similarities and views on different subjects. Finally it went to hobbies to where it got much more interesting.

"So what do you do that you enjoy?" Meloetta asked.

"I'm a baker," Gallia replied, "I do it as both a living and a talent. Otherwise I may do some sowing. I spend most of my time with My husband."

"Yes, and a fine one to have," Meloetta complimented, "Lucion is the reason that Kalos and Unova were able to unite. Thanks to him, I was alive to make alliance. But I'll tell that tale for another time."

"And I'll be glad to hear it. I wish my husband would tell my about all of his exploits."

Gallia looked at him and mouthed, "Just how big of a deal are you?!"

Lucion scratched his head and looked away.

"Mm, shame that she wouldn't know, Lucion," Meloetta looked at him.

"He must be trying to sort himself out with all the flattery," Gallia giggled as Lucion was being crushed by the constant targeting, "But I really must know: what do you do for a hobby?"

Meloetta giggled and replied, "I sing."

Gallia's face lit up, "Oh, it must be wonderful to hear your voice. Already your voice is quite pleasant to listen to."

"Thank you, Gallia. Do you sing at all?" She asked.

"Yes but surly not as well as her majesty," Gallia blushed.

"Ah, modesty, it is a humble thing but not always true. I would like to hear you one day."

"I do not think I would be confident enough to," Gallia looked down.

"I understand. I do hope you can at least hear from me. The harvest festival is near. I am going to sing for it."

"I'll be sure to listen for you, my lady," Gallia smiled.

"Thank you," Meloetta smiled, "Now then, perhaps you have an idea of something we could enjoy."

Gallia shook her head, "I am not quite sure."

"What do you usually do?" She asked.

"I go to the Sojourner's closet to see Miss Fi… Uh, Felicity. And I usually spend time with my friends."

"Well, I never have seen Commander Feonix's shop. Let us go there," Meloetta smiled.

"Lucion?" Gallia smiled.

He bowed and politely helped them out of their chairs. Their conversations went on about their relationship with Miss Fi or Lucion. They reached the shop and entered.

"Miss Fi, I'm back. I have someone with me as well," Gallia smiled.

"Oh? Well, who is it dear? If it's a traveler than Zuros can… By the four!" She instantly went to a curtsy.

Burns looked over, Glen, again on his shoulders and widened his eyes. He was oblivious of the Gallade on his shoulders and the Greninja I his. He bowed to their expense. Denim quickly grabbed onto a shelf, and thankfully, since he was light, didn't knock and anything over and he climbed on top. He bowed as well. Glen was flat on his back.

"Burns, my friend, that was far too unwise to have done," Glen said in groans.

He got up and was immediately composed into a perfect bow. Zuros walked in wondering about the sudden stop in workflow.

"What's shaking?" He asked in a smile, "Oh!"

He dropped the books and bowed.

Meloetta apologized, "I didn't mean to stop everyone, Commander."

"Oh, please, there is no need for that, my lady. I must admit, however, I am curious as to what brought you here."

Lucion stepped in, "Gallia and Her Grace are becoming well acquainted."

"You may return to your duties," Meloetta smiled at the Hand members.

"Back to work, everyone," Zuros ordered, "Lucion, am I right in blaming you for poor Glen's accident?"

"In a sense, yes; in another, no."

"This would probably be my doing," Gallia smiled.

"Gallia? I had never thought of you as a trouble maker," Zuros jested, "Especially now that you hold a military status."

Gallia laughed and replied, "Just because I'm an officer doesn't mean I have to change who I am."

"It sure did that to us," Zuros chuckled.

"No, I think helped you find it. You were meant to be an officer," Gallia smiled.

"I suppose. Whelp, if your shopping, the MBs are half off today. And remember, Lucion, employee discount will make that seventy-five percent off. Have a nice day," Zuros smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Meloetta smiled.

Lucion nodded.

Meloetta floated around the books. Gallia looked around the shop in hopes of finding something she would like. Lucion accompanied Meloetta. She hummed over a few books. Gallia never noticed the new selection that Miss Fi had. Of course, the thing that got most of Gallia's attention was the bottles with a yellow liquid in them. She knew all too well what it was: lemonade. She smiled.

"How much do you want for the lemonade?" She asked.

"Just five coins," Miss Fi smiled, "It's not as popular as it used to be."

Gallia took a bottle and turned, "Would you like some as well, your grace?"

Meloetta peered around the bookshelf and smiled, "Yes please."

Meloetta continued to search the bookshelf. Gallia, curious of what Meloetta taste in books were, looked up at the genre sign reading: _Romance_. Gallia giggled; the genre, ever since she was ten, was also her favorite. Romance, adventure, and thrillers, a good book is never good without an emotional ride. Meloetta pulled out a few titles and put them back. She noticed Gallia's stare.

"Gallia, tell me, have you read any of these?" She asked.

Gallia looked over the titles.

"Let's see, _A Dark Knight_? Yes, but I stopped because it was dull. It was a little too descriptive for my taste. _The Lord and His Lady_? Yes, that one was good, but it was also very descriptive. It was exciting otherwise. I haven't read this one: Over Any Wall. But I heard it was good. That is, if you are a young adult. Now this one is my favorite: _The Young Blood_. It's written is such a way you feel as if you're in the story. I remember feeling every emotion inside. It has a lot of humor too."

" _The Young Blood_? That's a strange name for a book," Meloetta cocked her head.

"Yes, but it's far better than the title does it justice," Gallia assured.

"Alright, here, Lucion, could you get these things for us?" Meloetta handed the book and took the glasses from Gallia.

Gallia gave Lucion a big grin. He sighed, bowed, and left to Miss Fi. Miss FI counted the items and gave him a price before handing them back.

"You keep your head on your shoulders, Lucion. Two women, even for a hand, can be more than a handful."

She leaned in and whispered, "Especially royalty."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lucion sighed.

"A little to the left," Denim directed boorishly.

"Hey, Burns watch out for the... Huh, never mind."

Burns nearly toppled over a book that was sitting on the floor for some reason. Glen jumped off this time.

"Felicity, when will you get a latter for this?" Glen asked.

"Until there's one for sale," She called back.

Glen sighed and mumbled something in Kalosian.

"Glen, not in her grace's presence," Miss Fi sighed.

"Forgive me, I was tolerant. Perhaps we can do this another time, Denim?"

"Fine," He nodded.

Denim jumped down.

"Take a break, everyone. It's about that time," Miss Fi announced.

Zuros finished the books and sighed, "At last. Burns, we still going out for a drink?"

"You ask; you buy," Burns replied, "I don't have much anyway."

"Fine, anyone else?" Zuros asked.

"I'll go," Denim raised a fin briefly.

"Glen?"

"Of course," He smiled.

"Lucion, see you tomorrow, unless otherwise," Zuros smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Same," Lucion replied.

"I think I'll get back on with Lillian. She's trying her best to find out your situation."

Gallia was reminded of her horror. She hated horror, and not just the genre.

"Have you found anything?" Gallia asked.

Miss Fi shook her head, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Lillian opened the door, "Felicity, could you come here and look at this?"

"Of course," She replied, "Have a good evening, Gallia."

Gallia waved and replied, "Good bye."

The door closed and the three left.

"Well, I was expecting we would do more together, Gallia, but I think the time has come for us part. Lucion, escort her home and then you can do so for me."

"As you wish," Lucion bowed.

Meloetta still hovered next to Gallia as they walked.

"I hope that we can do this again someday," Meloetta smiled.

Gallia agreed with a big smile, "Absolutely, it would be a pleasure."

"I'm glad," Meloetta smiled, "I'd hate to push you into something that you wouldn't like."

Gallia shook her head, "I wouldn't mind at all. It is a real privilege to be able to make friends with the queen of Unova."

Meloetta laughed, "I'm glad I could make friends with someone like you as well. And, of course, spending time with Lucion was amusing. It seems he found, yet, another good supporter to hold a family with. Penelope was just as supportive as you. However she was never one to become an officer."

"I know of Penelope. She was a good friend," Gallia smiled softly.

"I'm not surprised. She always made friends with the right Pokémon young or old."

"I do miss her," Gallia looked down, "Here, I'd best let you depart."

"So you live in her father's old manor? That's good. It has a good history and should remain a household for noble warriors like Lucion. I must say goodbye now. Rest well.

"I will, and thank you for sneaking out," Gallia smiled.

Meloetta laughed and replied, "And thank you for catching me. Good night."

"Good night, my lady."

"Please, I give you the privilege I give few; call me Meloetta."

"Then I bid you goodnight, Meloetta," Gallia curtsied.

Meloetta did a much more graceful one in the air, bringing one foot in front of the other. She left with Lucion keeping a careful eye on her. Gallia stretched and walked up the stairs. By the time she had finished preparing herself for bed Lucion had walked in and plopped on the bed.

"You couldn't have had a busier day as you were gone. You didn't even work that much today," Gallia laughed.

"It's not that," Lucion sighed.

She cocked and eyebrow. Lucion turned his head toward her satchel. Gallia smiled evelly and pulled out the "dreaded" herb. He shuttered at the sight of it.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" She laughed again.

"For you maybe, your sill at the age of it. I was that age eighty years ago!"

"You can stand one more day," She laid on the bed and posed sensually for him, bringing up her legs while looking at him and laying on her back.

He tried to resist but ended up defeated, taking, yet again, the root to make the mixture. She smiled and fixed her pose. He came back with a deep sigh.

"Please, Arceus, make this work," He begged silently.

He hesitantly swallowed the mixture and sat on the bed. Gallia brought herself over and hugged his waist.

She added onto the prayer as well, "Please, let me have at least one."


	6. Chapter 6

Gallila's breath was short. She was going to find out if she was a carrier. The walk itself was painful, but, fortunately, it made the time to know shorten by a second. Part of her didn't even want to know. She walked through the crowd of Pokémon and navigated her way to the market place. Arceus knows if she carried anything at all. Finally she saw the door and pushed in.

"Miss Fi?" She asked.

"Over here, honey. Are you ready?" She asked.

Gallia felt a sickness in her stomach. The kind when you were about to endure the worst thing in your knowledge and have no choice. She walked into the office.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Was her answer.

Miss Fi ran the usual things and checked the pulse. She did it repeatedly and finally came to an answer. She seemed grim. She called Lillian over to do the same just in case. She nodded at Miss Fi, but not in the good way.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you aren't carrying anything."

Gallia looked shocked as if it was the first time hearing it.

"Why?" She asked, "Why is this happening to me? Is it because he's a Lucario and I'm a Gardevoir?"

Lillian shook her head, "No, you species are completely interbreedable. But… I need to collect one more thing from you to ensure my theory is fact. Just lay back and I'll get it."

Gallia put herself on her back and cried. Miss Fi tried to comfort her, but it was as if she already knew the problem. Why wasn't she telling her?

"Can't you just tell me straight what's going on? I'm as mature as I'm probably going to get. I want to know why I can't have a little girl!"

"Shh," Miss Fi calmed.

Lillian stopped what she was doing and nodded. Miss Fi stepped away and tried to keep herself together. Gallia sat up straight, tears in her eyes.

Miss Fi took a breath and finally let out, "You're barren."

Gallia never heard of the word unless used to talk about a desert.

"What does that mean?" She asked, "Is there any way to heal it?"

"No, unfortunately… And it means:… you can never have a child… Ever," Miss Fi began to softly shed tears for her.

Gallia was shocked beyond help. There was nothing able to return her to her state unless she could get a grip.

"Honey? Honey, are you alright?"

She didn't' answer. What would Lucion do if he figured out. He was never going to have a little girl to do the things he always did with Gallia. He was never going to raise another child. He was so desperate for a family and he was never going to get it… ever. Never again. Gallia stood up to leave.

"Gallia? Baby, hold on," Miss Fi begged.

She grabbed her to stop her in her tracks, "Honey, please, listen. I know it is painful, but you have to listen to me."

"Why?" Gallia asked, "There's nothing more you can do for me, Felicity. I have to go."

Miss Fi let her go slowly. That was the first time she ever used her real name. It wasn't like her.

Gallia walked lifelessly back home. She saw a mother a mother with her little girl. It tormented her. Though they spoke Kalosian she could use her senses to tell what they were saying.

"Mama, come papa is always gone?" It asked.

"Your papa is a solder, honey. He works and fights to protect us," She replied.

"But why do we need protecting? Isn't the world a good place?"

Her mother looked grim, "No, honey, not always. The world is filled with awful people and things, but that's what your papa is fighting for: that one day it would be a good world."

Gallia closed her ears and ran. She couldn't bear to listen to another child being raised. She ran all the way to her room and on her bed. She laid there, absent at the fact she was going to be sent out in one day to help Kalos take a big step of the war. For two hours, she laid there, crying, never a thing else… just crying.

"Arceus, why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this? Why me?" She said out loud.

She thought a moment and asked herself, "How do you know your innocent? Maybe you did do something wrong. You should have been more careful."

Lucion stomped up the stairs and heaved inside the room. He noticed Gallia in her sad state. What was wrong?

"Gallia, you okay?" He asked pitifully.

She didn't answer, instead she looked at him in terror. He was already having a bad time, why does she have to make it worse!?

"Gallia?" He asked, his spitefulness disappearing as if it was an act.

She dropped off the bed and hit her head but crawled away covering it up. It was just a bump, but it still hurt like no one's business.

"Gallia, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She was backed up in a corner, "No, not now! I don't want to tell him now!"

"Tell me what?" Lucion asked softly.

He wouldn't dare raise his voice. He never yelled at Gallia and even to be heard he would never yell at her again. She was sensitive and in this state she was probably worse.

"Gallia," He asked.

She whimpered and begged, "Not now, not now. Why is he here so soon?"

"Gallia?" He asked again.

He swallowed and asked, "Almida, what's wrong?"

Almida? That was her middle name, the name her parents gave her when they were proud, worried; joyful beyond reckoning. He never called her that except once before their wedding:

"Now everyone will see you, Almida," He told her.

It was the best day of her life. She remembered the day, the bells, and the many smiles staring at her, noticing her, not treating her like she was invisible like what she feared. When everyone treated her that way, Lucion was the only one who saw her when that happened.

He reached his paw out and asked, "Almida, why are you crying?"

She reached for it and grabbed it going into his embrace.

"Lucion, it's terrible. I don't want to tell you!" She sobbed.

"Almida, don't shut me out, let me help you," He begged.

She sobbed and nearly bawled out, "I'm barren, I can't give you the family you want. Please, don't leave me!"

Lucion was shocked. She tried to get a response from him but he didn't' reply.

"Lucion? Lucion, please, speak to me. Don't leave me. I know I can't give you anything, but I ask that my love be enough. Please!"

Gallia felt a paw touch her head softly and a something kiss her head.

"Beloved, why would I leave you for such a thing?"

She looked up at him. His eyes were a little watery, but his smile was hope to her.

"I caused us so much pain already," She cried, "Why don't you just curse me? Were broken, Lucion. Broken, because of me."

Lucion chuckled. Why did he chuckle? What was funny?

"Gallia, maybe you and I were never meant to be complete," He whispered.

She calmed like a thunderstorm coming to a complete stop. The words were doom to her but the next ones made it sweet.

"So let's remain broken, together."

She shook and cried quietly this time.

"We both have shattered dreams. But if I leave you, then you and I will both have to carry them alone. I don't want that. We can still be a family without a girl. I know I have more promises to make this time, but know I'm keeping everyone of them."

She nodded in his chest and remained sobbing. Gallia pulled away and felt her tears be wiped away.

"That's better," He smiled.

She smiled back, "It's a good thing I was an annoying ten year old."

"You weren't annoying," He chuckled, "Just persistent."

She hugged him tighter with a grin. Her nature came back and with a sniff she was her officer self again.

"Now, were going to leave tomorrow for deployment. Everyone is ready, I presume," She wiped her face.

"Yes, ma'am," He bowed.

"And you?" She asked.

"Ready as I can possibly be. What about you?"

"I could use to brush up on battle. If I'm going to be an officer, I need to fight like one."

Lucion nodded and smiled, "Then we should practice. Are you working?"

"No, she's closed this Saturday."

"Good, let's go."

They left the house and to Lucion's spot. He walked her the opposite way of the tree and whistled. Valor revealed herself in a just few second.

"Valor, were going to help Gallia brush up, okay? You're going to help us," He smiled widely.

Valor jumped up and down confirming she was willing.

"Alright, were going to first, test your reflect shield. You remember how to use it, right?"

Gallia rolled her eyes, "No, of course, not, I'm a zigzagoon in disguise, can't you tell?"

He chuckled and replied, "Guess not. Alright, ready?"

"More than you are," She readied herself.

A sphere nearly hit her; she barely activated it before it got close enough to get inside the bubble.

"You could have warned me," She breathed, "My heart just stopped for a few seconds."

"You're not supposed to know when I'm going to attack," Said the disembodied Lucion.

She looked around and held it up.

"You see, no enemy wants you to know where they are. You've told me your stories…"

Valor slipped inside the shield and attacked her. She slipped to the side and looked to see she wasn't there again.

"…You're always getting caught off guard."

She sensed his income and shot a focus ball at him. He slipped under and pointed his claws at her neck.

"That is unacceptable. It's time it stopped."

She grinned and asked, "Remember that move I just couldn't learn?"

"Ice punch?"

"Yea," She smiled and used it.

He grabbed her arm and smiled, "Good, you learned it, but how about timing?"

He pushed her; she recovered. Valor snuck up on her back. Gallia fell to the ground. Valor stopped her aggression and licked her.

"Yech, what did you eat? You smell worse than a trubbish!" Gallia gagged.

"Valor, off," Lucion called.

Valor ran to him and stopped at his side.

"Gallia, what moves to you know so far?" Lucion smiled.

"Psychic, reflect, focus energy, and ice punch," She replied washing her face.

"Why didn't you use psychic to stop her, or at least get her off. She would have been completely immobilized."

"I couldn't think in time and by the time she started kissing me, I was clueless."

"It's time to exorcise that," He sighed.

Gallia second to second kept her wits about her, but she always left an important detail out.

These stated, "Don't look around all the time, use your senses."

And, "Psychic can be used to pick up objects; use them to stop anything behind you."

Or perhaps, "Gallia, psychic needs focus, it doesn't work like a stun spore."

Bust lastly, " Ice punch is called a punch for a reason and it's not because it's a shield. I think reflect is supposed to do that."

Gallia again was put on her back.

"Gaah! Stop liking me! Your breath is terrible!" Gallia squealed.

Lucion laughed and whistled. Valor came to his side.

"You're getting better but you need to stop panicking at every attack. Listen, I know it's hard to think when you're in such a tight situation but you have to stop trying. Just look, distribute, think. It's not more than anyone can chew."

"I'm aware," She replied laying on her back.

"You've had enough today, I'll take you back, you've had a good workout."

He picked her up and took her to the city. As they reached entrance, a thought came across her mind. She asked to be put down.

"I just want to do something for a second. I'll meet you home."

"Alright," He nodded.

Gallia departed to a different district and stopped in front of a cathedral. She stared at the big doors and pushed them open. She walked through the halls of stories and so on all about the Four divine Pokémon. She walked into the main sanctuary and examined as she walked. The occupants ignored her for the most part. Gallia sat in the front row and looked at the four statues before her.

"The four of you look magnificent," She complimented, "Creating time, space, dimensions, and even the world itself and all its laws… but, regrettably, its pains as well."

She giggled and looked down. The statues didn't move, as if to ignore her.

"I don't know if I can ask this, but it's the only thing I feel like I can do. You created me and knew me by the time I was just a Ralts. Even then, you knew what I wanted. So let me ask you: please, let me have one child. Whatever it is, a boy or a girl, I promise, I'll give it back to you. Just let us raise it. Let us be a family."

She began to weep in front of the statues. She hugged herself and knelt in front of them.

"Please…"

"Why are you crying?" Someone asked behind her.

She looked over to see the priest. It was the same one that married them. Her eyes were completely watered making it hard to see.

"I…," She tried to begin but she didn't' even know where to start or even tell him, "I just…"

He stood there waiting patiently for her to say her needs.

"What were you praying?" He asked to help her.

She blurted out quietly, "I'm barren! Lucion and I have been hoping for a child for so long. We've tried and we've tried but when I saw a doctor about it she found out I was barren. I can never have a child. I want one so bad. If we can only have one, we'll be happy the rest of our lives. If the Four are willing to give me at least one; as long as I can raise it, I would devote it him. Bring it here so it could serve him to the fullest."

"You want a child from the Four just to give it back?" He asked confused.

Gallia looked away and nodded, "I want to have one for the joy of it. Just at least to be called mama."

The priest looked surprised, "Never have I seen such loyalty to the Four. I have no doubt that they will give what you wish. There is no longer any reason to think you are barren."

She looked up; hope was in her eyes, "Really?"

He nodded and picked her up, "Go to your husband and next time you mate you will bare something. This I promise."

Gallia smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." Her eyes began to water more.

Lucion was napping on a living room sofa. Gallia had just come back. She sat next in front of him and tried to stoke him lightly despite the fact he was an extremely light sleeper. Her touch made his jump.

"Sorry," She smiled lightly.

He relaxed and chuckled, "It's okay."

She continued to stroke his head. He relaxed and returned to trying to sleep. His breath was steady.

"I'm going to go out again. Be right back in awhile, okay?"

He nodded. She kissed him and scratched behind his left ear. His comfort became more noticeable. He shifted a bit. She giggled and stood back up. Lucion stirred and relaxed again. She gave him one more smile before leaving. She had a lot of things on her mind. She'd met with Milly and Nini and their tea time, just listening to the latest gossip and fawning over Ranger.

"So, I heard that Ranger and you got together. What did you do?" Milly asked.

nini smiled shyly and replied, "I asked him and it just fell together."

"Or maybe it's because you're a Ninetails," Gallia said without emotion.

Milly dismissed the statement, "That's like saying Lucion likes you because you're a Gradevoir. Although, I have to admit, I', rather jealous. Maybe if I weren't a Ambipom…"

"I just making a joke, Milly," Gallia grinned at her.

"You seem a bit distant for jokes right now. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing; heard the rumors, haven't you?" Gallia replied.

"Ah, yes, deployment. But…"

Nini and Milly smiled at each other.

"How about the baby making business?"

Gallia didn't want to, but she had doubts for the priest's words. She didn't want to talk about it. However her friends have always been more than fare.

"I'm…barren," She paused.

"What does that mean?" Milly asked.

Nini put her paw in front of her mouth and sympathized, "I'm so sorry, Gallia."

"What? What is it?" Milly asked alarmed.

"Gallia can't have a baby. She's not fertile," Nini teared.

"Oh, Gallia, that… Does Lucion know?" Milly asked.

"He knows. He doesn't seem to be hurt as much as I do. I guess he's used to this. Which is actually kind of sad," Gallia sighed.

"When you're a solder…," Milly exhaled.

Nini looked down and asked, "What are you going to do? Foster?"

"A foster child isn't the same," Gallia replied, "But it may be the next best thing."

She stopped herself and felt an urge to take the priest's side on this. If she didn't have the faith to show the four then she might get passed over on it. She corrected herself.

"But I believe, the four have healed me after a good prayer. As a matter of fact, I think, if I let myself give up, I will never have that child. I plan on trying one more time."

"How?" Milly asked, "He's already starting to not care to even do it."

Gallia smirked, "Well, I'll just have to make him."

Nini and Milly looked at each other in confusion and asked, "How?"

Gallia smiled but replied, "That's my secret. I'll see you two later."

They were left clueless. Gallia, as one like you would expect, had walked to Miss Fi's shop. Miss Fi was taking a breather from the many customers she had to deal with.

"Hello, Miss Fi," Gallis smiled.

Miss Fi was clueless. She stared at Gallia.

"I want to hear it; what helped you?" She asked, "I could use to hear it right now."

Gallia laughed and replied, "Well, Lucion took the news better than I hoped. He even cheered me up."

Gallia's look turned soft and blushed.

"By the way you're smiling he said something you liked."

"He called me by my middle name," She replied, "You and my parents are the only ones I who knew that is my middle name. It's used only under certain circumstances. I told him when he started to talk to me more often. It seemed only fair."

She giggled, "I haven't' heard it in all these years."

Miss Fi smiled softly and nodded, "That's very sweet, Gallia. I'm glad to hear you're alright now."

Gallia looked down and smiled slyly, "About that; could I have that herb again."

Miss Fi lifted an eyebrow, "Eh?"

Gallia giggled, "And could you prepare it for me."

Miss Fi shook her head and leaned back, "Are you trying to drug him, Gallia? You do remember that you can't carry anything, don't you?"

"I was told differently," Gallia replied, "I think that I can. And I believe that I will."

Miss Fi sighed and nodded, "If you really wish that, I can. I recommend hiding it in some sitrus berry bush leaves tea. He won't notice the taste in time. It's his favorite. After that, try and get him to the bedroom. And do it fast. Here's a bonus: if he catches you with the powder and asks about it just say it's a salves that's supposed to clean the womb. He won't suspect a thing"

Miss Fi gave her some powder and warned, "Remember: fast. This is enough to make the effect almost instant. Not to mention the…eh hem… wild behavior."

Gallia laughed and winked, "I will. Will he fight it?"

"If he doesn't expect it, he won't in time. Just put it in his cup. However much you want, depending on how fast you want him to be affected."

"You sound like a poisoner," Gallia lifted and eyebrow.

"I had some experience on the field," She winked, "Have a…'wonderful' night."

"I plan too," She winked.

Gallia hid the powder in her satchel and returned home. She left straight to the kitchen and started to prepare the tea. Lucion walked in.

"I thought you were here," He grinned.

"Just getting some tea," She smiled, "I had some with the girls. They introduced me to the Sitrus berry bush leaves tea. Interested?"

"Certainly," He smiled.

And the Feebas caught the hook. She smiled to herself. She gripped the pouch in her satchel. She looked at it to make sure it was still there.

"What's that?" He leaned over.

Thank the four for Miss Fi and her precautious nature.

"It's a salve Miss Fi made for me. It; supposed to clean out my… well my womb. I stopped by lately and she forgot to give them to me earlier."

"Oh, okay," He nodded and left.

"Whew, Miss Fi is a genius," She mumbled.

"What was that?" Lucion asked.

"Hmm?" Gallia acted.

"I thought you said something," Lucion raised an eyebrow.

"No, not at all, at least, nothing important. It was just the brewing instructions on the top of my head," She smiled.

He nodded, yawned, and stretched. Gallia held her breath thill he left. She let it out so she could safely mumble to herself.

"That was close."

She finished the tea and poured the "salve" into a cup. She made sure to remember witch one.

"Here we are," She smiled.

He was lying on a couch waiting for her. She picked up her cup witch was smaller for "some reason" and sipped away. He took his and took a deep breath. He exhaled with a smile but looked at it curiously. He mumbled a bit but shook his head. He took his first sip. His cup was relatively small but bigger than Gallia's so when she could, she could get away fast enough, and the entire packet was in. She tried to keep a straight face on as she sipped. He seemed a bit woozy once in a while. Uh oh, he was taking it in too fast. Gallia widened her eyes as she realized his cup was half gone. Hers, not so much. She sipped long and tried to act normal. Crap, he was already being affected. What was she going to do? An idea hatched. She got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Need sugar? My tea isn't sweet enough for me," She poured the tea out the window.

"N-no, I'm fine… I think," He replied, "Uh, Gallia, are you sure that was Sitrus Leaf?"

"Yes," She came out as saw his tea was almost gone, "Why?"

"I feel funny," He replied.

His eyes turned into saucers at her. She pointed towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed; meet you there when you're done."

She noticed him shaking. Yup, symptom two took effect. She smiled sinisterly and fast walked up the stairs. He followed slowly. Suddenly, Kira came.

"Lucion, My bed broke!" She cringed.

Gallia's eyes exploded, "Oh sh…"

"I… okay…" He stared at Kira.

 _Damn you, Kira! Damn you!_ Gallia thought.

Lucion paused at the bottom of the stairs. Fortunately, Miss FI was wrong, he was fighting hard and well.

"Luicon, are you okay?" Kira asked, walking down to him.

 _Not good_ , Gallia raced over.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Gallia asked.

Lucion's eyes were bloodshot.

She stopped right before reaching him and replied, "My bed broke, and I was hoping Lucion could fix it."

"Here come with me, I'll take care of it, Lucion is really tired today," She said quickly.

"He looks a bit odd," Kira lifted an eyebrow."

Gallia pulled her away and said, "He's just fine, he just needs to sleep."

"Lucion are you okay?" She asked again.

 _For goodness sake just go away or come with me!_ Gallia shouted in her head.

"Kira, come on," Gallia pulled.

Lucon tripped.

"Lucion!" Kira ran at him.

Gallia turned red when he grabbed Kira harshly. She should have been more careful with the drug.

"K-k-kira," I'm fine," He whispered, "I just don't feel like myself. Go with Gallia and see what you can do about the bed for now. I'll fix it tomorrow."

She nodded and slid away. Lucin kept on his fanatical smile letting her move away.

"Why did he grab me like that" Kira sked nervously.

"He's had a bad day. He's just trying not to take it out on anyone."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Gallia replied.

 _Yea! You wouldn't listen to me you brat!_ Gallia's head shouted.

Gallia helped her clear the bed frame debris then went to the room to see if he was there. He was breathing hard trying to control himself.

"You okay, Lucion?" She asked sitting at her side of the bed.

Lucion grabbed her and kissed her hard. She was surprised at first but she went with hit.

"I'm sorry," He instantly stopped.

He wheezed and tried to breath normally.

"How come it isn't affecting you?" He asked in complaint.

"I drugged you," She admitted.

Lucion winced, "With what?"

"The herb," She grinned.

"That is evil!" He nearly shouted.

She shushed him and laughed, 'You could always get me back."

"You bet I will," He tackled her.

Her punishment was just in her opinion, but it got "worse" latter on. She realized the trade of overdoing the drug: no sleep, lots of fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Gallia began to puff for air. Lucion did the same. The both didn't sleep all night. It was now 0500, the time they were needing to get up and get ready for deployment. Gallia had no idea how she was going to walk for so long without any energy. As for Lucion, He could probably still manage.

"You alright?" He asked between breaths.

"I wish I could have slept," She smiled lazily.

"How much did you even put in?" He asked.

"A whole pouch," She replied.

"Gallia, never do that again," He laughed.

"I'm debating," She jested.

He looked at her seriously, "I'm not drinking tea for a whole year."

He picked himself up and chuckled, "Well, we'd best get ready."

Gallia groaned, "I want to sleep."

"Alright, I'll get what you need, but from this day on you need to learn to wake up early."

"Fine," She sighed.

He did her the favor and made sure his things were put together as well. He came back at 0830 to wake her. She tried to beg for more sleep but the situation was useless. She picked herself up and stretched, trying not to go back into a slumber. She quietly sneaked into each room to say a goodbye to her family. None of them woke up. She met Lucion downstairs next to the door. He gave her a bag with her things in it.

"Umph, this is heavy," She strained.

He helped her put it on and smiled.

"You look good in that," He complimented.

"Thanks, you look like you used to when we met," She smiled.

"I'll take that as compliment," He chuckled.

He opened the door for her; she stopped and whispered, "For the record, I thought you were hot back then."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Go on."

They traveled to the Sojourner's Closet. There they met the rest of the stealth squadron.

"Are we ready?" Zuros asked.

"I've supplied all your needs so far," Miss Fi said, "if there's anything else, then say so or forever hold you peace."

"I'm fine," Glen smiled.

"I'm ready," Denim added.

"Same here," Burns added as well.

Zuros turned and smiled, "I think we're all fine. Ah, Gallia, Lucion, you made it."

Lucion nodded, "She had a bit of a… rough morning, but she's ready for the most part."

"Good to hear."

Gallia turned, "Meloetta?"

The five Hands bowed.

"Rise," She smiled, "Are preparations complete?"

"Yes my lady, I assure you that you will be safe on the journey as well."

"Meloetta? Your coming with us?" Gallia asked confusedly.

"I am; otherwise they won't be able to wake the master. Troops are ready to march soon. We must hurry."

"Alright, let's start," Lucion motioned, "Zuros?"

"Lucion, you're ahead, Burns hangs back, Meloetta and Gallia stay centered, and Denim and Glen can take the sides. I'll be ahead with Lucion, we'll make sure everything is clear."

"Understood," They nodded.

"Be careful out there, dear," Miss Fi said to Zuros.

"Hey, it's me," He smiled.

Miss Fi smiled and kissed him, "I know; but that's exactly why I'm afraid."

"I'll be fine. I promise. Let's get moving."

"I love you."

"I love you too," He waved.

He sighed and looked down.

"You okay?" Gallia smiled.

"Yea, I just got this funny feeling, like I'm never going to see her again," He replied.

"Fear not, friend, you will. You always have," Glen smiled.

"I agree with Glen," Meloetta smiled, "You should not be afraid."

"Sure thing. Alright, positions!" Zuros called.

Lucion and Zuros ran ahead jumping from tree to tree.

Meloetta smiled ag Gallia, "Fancy and adventure, I hope."

"Why of course," Gallia smiled back, "Never dreamt of missing one."

"That's good," Meloetta closed her eyes.

"So, remind me, why are you traveling with us? On foot nonetheless too. Well, not literally on foot but…"

"I understand," Meloetta nodded, "You see, when I sing I'm not only pleasant to hear. My songs carry a mystic power. Some do one thing and others do another. And I'm 'on foot' because anything formal would be too cumbersome. We're faster if we don't carry anything large. Not to worry, I can handle myself well."

Gallia nodded in understanding, "It does make sense that way. Where did you learn to fight?"

"The Master has taught many how to handle their power. Lucion put in a good word for me after rescuing me. It was how I became so open in alliance. It's lasted for longer than I remember."

"How did the rescue come about?" Gallia asked curiously.

"It does seem appropriate for that story. Let's see, where to begin… He was freshly evolved, I think. No, wait, he evolved during the fight. You see, not every legendary takes Kalos' side on the war. Groudon is one to remember. The one responsible for attacking me is named Axe. He is… was… a Kanto officer specializing in assassinations and infiltrations. Lucion was only a simple corporal who lost his garrison to this officer. In return, he tore down his ranks. Only his most skilled were left. The force was meant for me, but Lucion's people were just accidentally stumbled upon. Axe had underestimated the Kalosion stealth forces."

"So how did you come into play?"

"Well, at this time I was quite foolish, traveling alone. I can turn invisible when scared, but these men were clever. They had captured me before I could even think. Lucion, meanwhile, was following them. They thought he ran away to tell report them, which was something they wanted. However Lucion was merely trying to outsmart them. My capture, fortunately, was their chance. One of the most important recorded rules of the Hands is to never take too long in a capture. Kill the ranks, get the target, and get out. It'll all one motion. It gives no chance for a n enemy to counter."

"So what happened to you?"

Meloetta stared at Lucion, "He was biding his time. Lucarios have an advantage over their enemy. Aura, he always knows where they are because of it. He was so much of a distance that they never knew he was following them."

Galila giggled, "So, that was the first time they've ever faced a Lucario then."

"It was, and they never lived to tell the tale. You see, Gallia, Lucarios have their weakness, but they are rarely ever caught off guard to use it. I'll reveal this: the story has no epic battle. Axe was slain in his sleep along with all his other men. Lucion was far too quiet for their own advantages to count for anything. He got me out not saying a word even when I ask it of him. He was his silent self. The story I tell you is actually made up half way. He did all this as a Riolu. It was when I kissed his forehead that he evolved. Riolus can still use aura. I just thought you would want to know both versions."

"Well, what is the version of him being a Riolu?" Gallia asked.

"It was nearly the same, he wasn't a corporal. This was only to encourage others to join the army. He was merely being taken care of by a soldier who volunteered to do the job. He evolved late: about twenty-three to four years old I think. He always looked like a child, but surprised everyone with his amazing intellect. He even surprised me."

"Why not tell everyone that?" Gallia asked, "Wouldn't it be more of an encouragement."

"For children, yes. They are the only ones open minded enough to except the fact that a Pokémon can hold off their own evolution process. Those in the Village of Lucarios have been known to do that. They believed a hard life meant being stronger in the future. This was partly true to be sure, but everyone has their own opinion."

"What is the story after he helped you?"

Meloetta closed her eyes, "Well, I didn't want to travel alone after that. Especially after all the talk of how they were going to torcher me and eventually kill me. Lucion pitied me when I begged and accompanied me. Little did I know that he was on a mission leading him the opposite direction. Because of me, he completed it late. The solders already delayed him enough. I made it worse. When I finally saw the gates of the capital I had revealed that I was the queen. He talked to me instantly, apologizing for whatever he felt was wrong. I never remembered him wronging me in any way."

"It sounds like Lucion," Gallia chuckled.

"He is a humble one. Tell me, how did you meet him?" Meloetta smiled.

Gallia giggled and replied, "Oh, it was a while ago. I was just ten."

"Oh? He's quite the senior to you then," Meloetta said surprised.

"Yeah," Gallia nodded, "He is but the relationship just… happened. As you may know, Lucion doesn't speak to anyone he's not close with. At first, I was afraid him. He was silent all the time and snuck up on me every time I tried to get Miss Fi to tell me about him. I wasn't comfortable around him at all."

"Oh? What changed?" Meloetta asked curiously.

"Lucion saved me from a Pokémon named Cypher. He had many problems he wouldn't face, and a wild temper. He was going to hit me before Lucion stopped him and loosed me away from him."

"He must have been scary for you at ten years old."

Gallia laughed, "Oh, yes. He was the worst. 'The meanest Pokémon alive,' we called him. After saving me from him about...mmm… twice I tried to get to know him. That's when we started getting comfortable with each other."

"Hmm, how did you make advances?" Meloetta asked her interest becoming fascination.

Gallia thought a moment, "Well, first, I started waiting at the town entrance for him. I told him stories, said my helloes, asked questions, and then left him to his day. Eventually I came to say hello to him whenever I saw him. Then he became curious over me. Our time together was spent more frequently. Then, I found out he was married. It killed me at first, and I became very jealous. However, meeting Penelope let it all leave. Penelope was so right for him. I tried my best never to get so close to him again. But I'm skipping the best part. That was probably a year or two. Before that time, during October, I had invited Lucion to the harvest festival. He made my outfit for that, by the way."

"Made it?" Meloetta checked.

"Yes, by who-knows-what means. My mother and I couldn't get it finished for the life of us, yet he did it in one day."

"He had a large family; I'm not too surprised."

"Being my age, I was. It went well for only so long though. Near the end, Cypher's brother got violent and, again, I was attacked. Lucion jumped to my protection, but… it went too far."

"No, not again," Meloetta put her hands to her mouth.

"Yes, I heard that story too. He shut himself away for months. During that time, that's when Penelope visited. She and I became close. When she left she had such in impression in me that I felt exposed, unsafe. Cypher fought with my father and Miss Fi but was left infuriated. That was during my first days with Lucion. He started snooping around. I thought he was after me. Surly enough, on Christmas Eve, he attacked me. If it weren't for Lucion, I would have been killed."

"Jumped to better conclusions, I hope," Meloetta smiled.

"Not exactly, but, in a way, it was best for all of Placid."

"Oh, he…"

Gallia nodded, "He didn't even have much of a choice. That night almost feels like a necessary evil. If it weren't that, he wouldn't have finally talked to me."

"That's quite a story. You could write a book, Gallia."

The words dug deep in Gallia. She said that to Penelope once.

"Maybe, but I have a family to take care of and no time to spare anymore. This was beneficial to me, Meloetta, I thank you for taking your time to talk with me."

"It was worth it," Meloetta smiled, "And I agree, it is very beneficial. I do love stories."

Gallia giggled and thought to herself. This conversation was just like hers and Penelope's. The responses were almost the same.

"Hold up!" Zuros whispered loudly.

Gallia stopped with Meloetta.

"There's something up ahead," He warned.

Meloetta looked ahead, "I see nothing, what do you mean?"

"Lucion can, he told me to warn you. We may have to pick up the pace too," Zuros scratched his chin.

Lucion came back, "It's Sinnoh, but not friendly."

"Alright, pick up Gallia, and I'll let the other's know were bolting. Don't' stop till you meat the Hoenn boarder."

"Alright, let's go," Lucion nodded.

Without warning he swept Gallia off her feet and carried her away. Meloetta followed. The other four followed.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Gallia asked.

"Well, if we have unfriendly Sinnoan forces then that means we're losing our foot hold. We have to pull of the plan faster. If we get to Hoenn today we can pull the plan off three days early."

"Will you have the energy to fight still if it calls for it?"

"Don't worry, Hoenn has no opposition against us. If anything they'll help. They'd have to."

A fire blast passed over his head.

"Dang, I thought we could pass fast enough for them not to notice," Lucion growled.

Meloetta dodged a Shadow Ball and accelerated her speed. Denim jumped to her protection, sending himself over with hydro pump. He cut the entire group in half. Burns used fire spin to trap them. Zuros closed his eyes and created an illusion for them to chase. With the distraction, they group got away safely. As ordered, the group made their stop a good forty miles after the Hoenn border.

"Evreyone alright?" Zuros asked.

"A little tired," Meloetta replied.

"We should stop, Zuros. There's no way they can tale us," Burns said looking back.

"Alright. Denim, if you're not too tired, make sure were clear behind; I'm going ahead to make sure there's nothing for us to worry. Burn's you take a separate direction and we'll compare paths."

"Lucion is the fastest member and we can count on his mapping skills, right?" Gallia asked.

"As far as anyone's concerned, " Zuros shrugged.

"They maybe you two should stay here while he maps the area," Gallia pointed out, "Besides, it's what he does. He's been trained in orientation better than anyone I know. If there's a new path best used then he can make it."

Zuros nodded, "If it's not too much trouble, Lucion."

"I'll be back in five minutes," Lucon winked at Gallia.

Zuros nodded, "Take your time. Burns, stay with them; I don't like sitting around. I'm going to make a few rounds around the perimeter at least."

Burns nodded and started a fire. The night was already setting in. Gallia sat in place in deep thought. Burns looked around once in a while but his focus was on the fire. Meloetta however only had her focus on the fire. Gallia looked up at Burns. She was a curious type of Pokémon, always wondering what others were thinking.

"Burns, I don't hear much about you," She started, "What about yourself are you willing to share?"

Burns chuckled and asked, "You're curious about me? I see, I'll humor you. What specifically do you want me to tell you?"

"How did you become a Hand?" Gallia respond.

"I started at a young age," He replied, "All of us Hands have. My first time in service after training with the master was apart from the others. All of us split after our training was complete. I'm best known for the battle in Hoenn called The Battle of Spire. Spire was a fort that Johto made invincible. It's only called a battle because my nick name is the Blazkin of One Hundred Units. It's a stupid name, but it was the only thing that stuck. I was alone, and I took the fort. Shortly after, I was called back to the master. You know the rest: we became the Hands."

"Alright, but what about your family?" Gallia asked.

Burns was silent.

"Burns?" Gallia asked.

She had heard rumors, but she was curious to hear it from him. Unfortunatly, burns never said anything until a twig snapped.

"Stay down," He ordered.

He crept up to the sound and nearly hit Zuros with a flame punch.

"Whoa, hey, friendly, I'm a friendly," Zuros said with a hint of a chuckle, "At least I know your alert."

Denim appeared and reported, "No followers."

"Good, now we wait for Lucion," Zuros smiled.

Gallia took a stick and messed with the fire. The ashes danced with the fire.

"It's been more than five minutes," She sighed.

"Be patient," Meloetta smiled.

They finally heard some rustling. Lucion pulled himself out of the brush and took short breaths.

"You okay?" Gallia asked.

He nodded and sat down, "Just ran into a bit of trouble. Johto isn't the problem here. The quickest route is more hazardous than we are."

Lucion laid out his map. The thing was full of warnings.

"I… don't see very many options here," Zuros sighed.

"That's because there's only one," Lucion grumbled.

Zuros looked at where his paw was pointed.

"Ech, that doesn't look good," He scrunched his face."

"It's the only way," Lucion turned his gaze over to Zuros, "Unless you want to make this trip longer."

"Can't afford that," Zuros shook his head.

"I didn't think we could," Lucion sighed.

Gallia looked at the map.

"What about if we take this path and use psychic? I mean, it will shorten time too. It's much smaller and the danger of it is a little less than going into a canyon that promises to drop on you. Besides, what could possibly happen that take focus away? There's already two of us who can use psychic."

Lucion dropped his head on the stump. Zuros scratched his head.

"That's not such a bad idea," Zuros blew out, "Alright, we'll try that. Gallia, I hope that works."

Lucion turned his head, still resting on the stump, "Three days and without training and your already a better strategist."

"It's not strategy, it's wit," She giggled, "Something you don't use very often. We're not trying to fight an army yet; we're trying to move through terrain. Think, I know you can do that."

She pat his head and kissed it. Lucion thought a moment to himself before folding his map.

Gallia and Meloetta shared a tent. One of the Hands would keep a watch out until the next one's shift. Otherwise everyone was asleep except three: the Hand who watched, Meloetta, and Gallia.

"You seem to have a skill in strategy," Meloetta smiled, "I knew it was right to support you."

"Thank you very much," Gallia smiled, "But why did you support me?"

Meloetta smiled, "I saw something in you. It was something like I've never seen before. A different level of kindness."

"But what does kindness have to do with strategy?" Gallia asked.

"Kindness has to do with the safety of the solders. My dear Gallia, didn't you see? You saved forty thousand solder's lives if not more. Now they don't have to go to war. You utilized the forces we had in more conservative ways. Everyone there, even Felicity, is filled with malice against the Johtoans. It appears that all we needed was one who dwelled with them."

Galila took in what she said. Forty thousand! Her?

"I still don't seem to understand why being kind is so important," Gallia sighed.

Meloetta giggled, "My dearest Gallia, you don't have to understand. You just have to do. And you already have a talent for that."

Gallia laid on her back.

"'You just have to do'," She echoed.

"Or don't," Meloetta added, "But that's why decision exist. It's no matter of maybe. So what do you choose to do?"

Gallia turned around, her back facing Meloetta. She thought hard and remembered Lucion's words. Would they even qualify to her at this moment? Yes, if she was an officer, she was a solder now. She, a solder? It felt strange, almost a impossible.

Nonetheless she answered her question, "I choose to do what I'm told."


End file.
